Potter s Wines
by Nat Potter W
Summary: Harry es heredero de una gran empresa de viñedos, pero para poder comprobar que es capaz de dirigirla tendrá que sacar de la ruina el primer viñedo de su propiedad, que se encuentra en Ottery St. Catchpole.
1. Chapter 1

Como había anunciado por facebook, al estar viendo una pelicula por no poder dormir (nueva en la ciudad, creo que se llamaba) se me vino a la mente éste fic, mezclando un poco "un paseo por las nubes" y la novela "cuando seas mía" (fue hace mucho años pero la verdad me encantó, aunque la original era una colombiana) en fin, ha salido ésta nueva idea esperando que les guste.

Ya llevo escrito cinco capitulos, es muy sencilla y no tiene nada de drama, es solo para pasar el tiempo.

Como ya saben, todo pertenece a JKR, a quién adoro por haber dicho y recalcado que Harry si estaba enamorado de Ginny.

* * *

><p>Sirius Black caminaba furioso hacia el inmenso edificio de cristales donde lucía un gran diseño con el nombre de "Potter´s Wines" con letras doradas. Su chofer se había quedado a mitad de camino para abrirle la puerta como estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, pero prefirió quedarse donde estaba y no decir una sola palabra. Y la verdad es que llevaba aproximadamente 10 horas sin hablar, su jefe le había ordenado viajar de Estados Unidos a Londres sin ni siquiera permitirle hacer su maleta. Solo lo había escuchado maldecir y bufar como toro durante todo el viaje.<p>

Y para aumentar más el mal genio de Sirius, la recepcionista lo detuvo en la entrada para que se identificara.

-¿Cuál es su nombre, señor?

-¿Qué?

-Su nombre.

-Vengo a hablar con Potter.

-¿Tiene cita?

-Cita – resopló molesto – no necesito cita para hablar con ese mocoso.

-Señor, señor, no puede entrar.

La recepcionista volteó a ver al guardia de seguridad, pero éste le señalo los grandes cuadros que se encontraban en la elegante sala de espera. Eran cuatro cuadros con fotografías, en uno se encontraba James Potter, el fundador de Potter´s Wines, quien por desgracia había fallecido junto con su esposa varios años atrás en un accidente automovilístico; el siguiente cuadro era precisamente del hombre quien recién había entrado a la empresa, Sirius Black; a un lado se encontraba el cuadro de otro hombre, Remus Lupin, ambos tenían una placa donde recitaba su nombre y el puesto: presidente. Y el último cuadro era de un hombre más joven: Harry Potter, hijo del dueño, como solían llamarlo. Era el único hijo de la familia Potter, quien se había quedado huérfano a la edad de un año. En su placa solo recitaba su nombre y el puesto de gerente general.

El guardia de seguridad le hizo la seña a la recepcionista que mejor se sentara y no dijera nada. Había llegado uno de los altos mandos en la empresa y no de muy buen humor.

Sirius llegó al último piso donde se encontraba la gerencia principal, entró directo a la oficina la cual había sido suya durante muchos años, pero recién un año atrás exactamente decidió dejarle a su ahijado todas las empresas Potter´s Wines de Inglaterra a su cargo, según para que se fuera preparando para que a la edad de 25 años hacerse cargo de todas las empresas de América, Asia y Europa, tal y como estipulaba el testamento de James Potter.

-¿Dónde está Potter? – le preguntó a una chica rubia y con minifalda que acomodaba unos folders en el elegante escritorio de caoba.

-¿Perdón?

-¿Dónde está Potter? – repitió Sirius.

-¿Tiene cita?

Sirius respiró hondo tratando de calmarse. No había dormido en todo el viaje, y todo debido al coraje que llevaba dentro.

-No necesito cita ¿Dónde está Potter?

-Está en una junta muy importante con unos empresarios… espere ¿A dónde va?

-A buscarlo.

-Pero no puede interrumpirlo, tendrá que esperar a que…

-¿Tu quién eres? – le preguntó Sirius fastidiado.

-Soy la secretaria del señor Potter.

-¿Dónde está la señora Claire?

-¿Señora Claire? No lo sé, yo tengo trabajando aquí un año.

-Mocoso calenturiento – maldijo Sirius dejando a la chica perpleja.

Caminó hacia la sala de juntas y sin tocar abrió la puerta.

-¿Quién te crees que eres, cabrón de mierda? – le gritó Sirius a su ahijado dejando asustados a los empresarios.

-Hola, Sirius, gusto en verte – le dijo Harry.

-No te hagas el payaso, imbécil.

-Señores, con su permiso necesito hablar con mi… honorable padrino.

Harry salió de la sala de juntas y caminó hacia su oficina seguido por Sirius. Al pasar frente a la sexy secretaria, Harry le cerró el ojo y ésta sonrió. Sirius resopló aun más.

-¿Dónde está la señora Claire? – le preguntó Sirius cerrando la puerta de la oficina detrás de él.

-¿Tu antigua secretaria? La corrí.

-¿Qué? Llevaba años trabajando para la empresa.

-Sí, y se le notaba en las arrugas. Yo necesitaba una secretaria actualizada ¿A qué viniste, Sirius? ¿No deberías estar en Estados Unidos dirigiendo los viñedos de América?

-Para tu mayor información, no nada más dirijo los viñedos de América, sino también los de Europa y Asia, junto con Remus.

-Los viñedos de Inglaterra los dirijo yo y por si te diste cuenta, son los que más ganancias han dejado el último año – sonrió Harry con arrogancia.

-Por eso mismo vine. Se me hizo muy extraño el reporte anual que me enviaste, así que hice mis investigaciones.

-Bien – dijo Harry con indiferencia sentándose en su silla detrás del escritorio.

-Tuviste los mejores números de todos los viñedos y todo debido a que despediste personal, les quitaste prestaciones y bonos.

-Despedí personal que no necesitaba.

-Personal que llevaba años trabajando, personal que tú mismo padre había contratado. Y no solo eso, quitaste prestaciones.

-Ay, por favor, querían servicios médicos y dentales ¿sabes cuánto dinero nos gastábamos en pólizas de seguros médicos?

-¡Claro que lo sé, idiota! Pero estas hablando de la salud de nuestros trabajadores – Harry rodó ojos – de ellos y de sus familias. Ellos trabajan para nosotros y lo menos que podemos hacer por ellos es protegerlos cuando estén enfermos.

-Ellos trabajan para nosotros y les pagamos por eso. No necesitan más. Jamás entendí porque teníamos que darles regalos por haber cumplido 5, 10, 15 años con nosotros, si todo ese tiempo les estuvimos pagando como era debido. Comprarles regalos nos hacia gastar dinero innecesario.

-¿Dinero como el que te gastas para comprarles regalos a las tipas con las que te acuestas?

-No voy a hablarte de mi vida personal ¿Alguna otra cosa que necesites? Tengo empresarios esperándome.

-Ottery Sr. Catchpole – Harry puso los ojos en blanco - ¿me quieres explicar porque demonios bajaron los pedidos de vino?

-Porque son unos incompetentes. Por Dios, Sirius, tu sabes perfectamente que ese viñedo es el más viejo que tenemos.

-Pues claro, cabrón, fue el que fundó tu abuelo y en base a ese viñedo tu padre fue creando más y así consiguió fundar Potter´s Wines.

-Sí, sí, sí, me sé la historia, pero eso no quita que sea el más mediocre.

-Potter´s Wines es la fuente de empleo más grande de Ottery y tu padre siempre aseguró que jamás bajarían los pedidos de ahí.

-Pues siento decirte que tomé la decisión de cerrarla definitivamente.

Sirius abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendido.

-¿Estás loco?

-No. Lo que produce Ottery fácilmente lo puede producir Liverpool o Leeds y hasta más. Ya no lo necesitamos. Esa empresa simplemente… está en la ruina.

-Estás enfermo si piensas que te voy a permitir tal tontería.

-No puedes hacer nada, te recuerdo que yo estoy a cargo de todos los viñedos de Inglaterra.

-Y yo te recuerdo que aquí no eres más que el hijo del dueño – Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, odiaba que solo lo identificaran así – y que Remus y yo somos los presidentes de la compañía hasta que tu tengas 25 años y según tengo entendido aun faltan 3 años para eso.

-Tú me diste la gerencia de Inglaterra.

-¡Sí, pero no para que hagas estupideces!

-¡Mejoré los números en solo un año!

-¡Llevándote entre las patas a muchas personas!

-LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE GANAMOS MAS DINERO ¡ESO ES LO IMPORTANTE! ¡EL DINERO!

Sirius se le quedó viendo y negó con la cabeza. Suspiró para tranquilizarse y caminó hacia la ventana. Desde ahí se podía ver la ciudad a sus pies.

-Debí hacerle caso a Remus, dejarte solamente un viñedo para que administraras y no todo Inglaterra.

-Sirius, estudié en los mejores internados del mundo, sé perfectamente cómo administrar una empresa.

-No, no lo sabes – le dijo Sirius saliendo de la oficina.

Remus Lupin entraba a su oficina en Francia. Tenía que viajar al día siguiente a Italia para entregar unos reconocimientos a los mejores empleados durante el año. Recibió un mensaje de su mejor amigo Sirius Black para que se conectara por videoconferencia. Así que encendió su computadora.

-¿Qué pasa, Sirius?

-Remus, tenemos un problema.

-¿No me digas que las heladas de Estados Unidos arruinaron la cosecha…?

-No, no se trata de eso.

-¿Dónde estás? – le preguntó Remus viendo por su monitor el departamento de Sirius.

-En Londres. ¿Viste el reporte anual de Harry?

-Sí, vaya que números ¿no? ¿Cómo lo hizo?

-Despidió gente, les quitó prestaciones y bonos.

-¿Qué? ¿Se volvió loco?

-Eso no es lo peor: quiere cerrar el viñedo de Ottery, dice que está en la ruina.

-Pero… ¿Qué le pasa? Él sabe perfectamente que ese viñedo era muy especial para James.

-Lo sabe pero no le importa. Me dijo que lo único que importaba era el dinero.

-No puede ser.

-Remus, le hemos fallado a James y a Lily. Pudimos sacar adelante el sueño de James, sus empresas siguen tal y como él las había dejado pero sin embargo, descuidamos a su hijo. No solo era enviarlo a las mejores escuelas y darle todo lo que necesitaba, era también hacerlo más humano.

-Lo intentamos, Sirius.

-Cuando teníamos tiempo. Recuerdo que de niño nos lo llevábamos a nuestros viajes. Inclusive una vez lo lleve a Ottery cuando él tení años – dijo Sirius con nostalgia – pasamos ahí varios días y fue la única vez que vi a Harry jugar como un niño normal. Corría por lo viñedos, se ensuciaba los pantalones, paseaba en bicicleta y jugaba a la pelota con un niño pelirrojo. Prometí llevarlo de nuevo pero jamás lo hice.

-Ottery jamás necesitó supervisión.

-No, Arthur Weasley siempre manejó muy bien el viñedo ¿te dije que ya se va a jubilar éste año?

-No, no lo sabía.

-Arthur y James eran amigos de niños.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con Harry?

Sirius suspiró y se talló los ojos – solo nos quedan tres años.

-Hablas como si nos fuéramos a morir.

-No es eso, Remus, ahora Harry tiene únicamente las empresas de Inglaterra a su mando y ve lo que ha hecho en un año ¿te imaginas lo que hará cuando tenga todas? Él va a ser el único dueño de Potter´s Wines, nosotros vamos a quedar rezagados y si ahora no nos toma en cuenta para hacer lo que se le pega la gana, menos lo va a hacer una vez que tenga el control total.

-Harry es bueno administrando, no creo que vaya a echar a la basura lo que hizo su padre.

-No me preocupa la empresa, me preocupa él. Harry siempre estuvo con nosotros administrando y supervisando las empresas, sabe cómo hacerlo, pero todo viéndolo desde arriba.

-No te entiendo.

-Desde una oficina, todos dándole explicaciones, números, proyectos pero jamás, jamás ha estado en la fábrica, tratando directamente con los empleados.

-Tienes razón – dijo Remus recordando las veces que Harry lo acompañaba a él en sus viajes, ya sea desde que era estudiante y estaba de vacaciones, y una vez que terminó la carrera y se dedicó a la empresa.

-Tenemos que hacer algo.

-Quiere cerrar Ottery.

-¡No lo va a cerrar! – gritó Sirius.

-Déjalo que él lo haga personalmente.

Sirius frunció el ceño y vio a su amigo acercándose al monitor.

-Si él dice que Ottery está en la ruina y que él es muy bueno administrando la empresa, ponlo a prueba.

-Claro – sonrió Sirius – Remus, siempre fuiste el más inteligente de los tres.

A la mañana siguiente, Sirius llegó al lujoso departamento de Harry. No necesitó tocar ya que él tenía llave sin el debido consentimiento de Harry. Así que entró y pudo ver que la noche anterior había tenido un poco de acción. Había ropa de mujer por toda la sala y botellas de cerveza en la mesa. Se asomó por la ventana y de nuevo podía ver la ciudad a sus pies.

Escuchó un ruido y se encontró con la secretaria de Harry tapándose con una toalla.

-Ahí está tu ropa – le dijo Sirius.

-Busco mi vestido.

Detrás de ella aparece otra chica de cabello negro, también tapándose pero con una sabana.

-¿Tu que buscas?

-Mi ropa interior – le dijo apenada.

-¿Solo son ustedes dos o hay mas chicas?

-Solo nosotras, las demás ya se fueron.

Ambas chicas tomaron su respectiva ropa y se encerraron en el baño. Tiempo después salieron del departamento. Sirius entró a la habitación de Harry encontrándolo dormido boca abajo y completamente desnudo.

-Despierta – le aventó Sirius un bóxer.

-¿Qué?

-Que despiertes, ponte eso quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Aun sigues aquí? Pensé que ya te habías ido a América – le dijo adormilado.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Ahora? Son las seis de la mañana.

-Pues será mejor que te apures porque tienes un vuelo dentro de tres horas.

-¿Qué?

Sirius salió de la habitación, así que Harry rápidamente se puso su bóxer y salió a la sala donde Sirius ya estaba tirando las botellas de cerveza a la basura.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo a América?

-No, tu vuelo es a Ottery.

-¿Qué? Estas bromeando.

-¿Acaso me estoy riendo?

-¿Qué demonios voy a ir a hacer a Ottery?

-Dices que está en la ruina.

-¡Exacto!

-Bueno, tu trabajo es sacarlo de la ruina. Estudiaste en los mejores colegios del mundo, supongo que será fácil para ti.

Harry se quedo en shock, no podía creer lo que le decía su padrino.

-Pero… pero… tenemos personal que se dedica a supervisar personalmente los viñedos.

-Así es pero ¿adivina qué? Tú los despediste.

-Puedo contratar uno.

-No será necesario porque yo te contraté a ti para que lo hicieras.

-¿Qué? ¿Tu contratarme a mí? – sonrió con arrogancia.

-Así es. Remus y yo somos los presidentes de la empresa, así que tomamos todas las decisiones.

-Yo soy…

-El hijo del dueño.

Harry apretó los labios y fulminó con la mirada a Sirius. Odiaba que lo llamaran así, pero tenía que aceptar que él era solamente la sombra de su padre. Cuando conocía a personas importantes solo lo llamaban señor Potter y le decían el gran parecido que tenia con su padre y de ahí solo hablaban de James Potter. Todo el personal de las empresas Potter´s Wines, lo conocían como el señor Potter, hijo del dueño.

-No tengo porque obedecer tus órdenes, ni las de Remus.

-Bien, como quieras. Sólo te informo que si no subes a ese vuelo en tres horas hacia Ottery, serás despedido.

-¿Qué? – Harry empezó a reírse – no me puedes despedir de mi propia empresa.

-Claro que puedo.

-Cuando cumpla 25 años, será mía.

-Tú lo has dicho, cuando cumplas 25, pero ahora tienes 22 así que estarás desempleado o buscando trabajo por 3 años ¿Y qué pasará cuando regreses como dueño de la empresa? – Le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa – toda tu vida seguirás siendo el hijo del dueño, que es presidente de Potter´s Wines solo porque se lo heredó su padre, pero que antes había sido despedido porque no pudo sacar de la ruina un solo viñedo. Que patético.

-No me puedes hacer esto, Sirius – le dijo Harry entre dientes.

-Claro que puedo, soy el presidente.

-¡Cuando yo sea el presidente, yo te voy a despedir a ti!

-Hazlo – se encogió de hombros Sirius – tengo mucho dinero ahorrado, además tu padre nos dejó a mí y a Remus un fideicomiso que será liberado cuando tu cumplas los 25 años. Así que aunque me despidas, yo no necesitaré andar buscando trabajo como otro que yo conozco – se le quedó viendo – prepara tu maleta porque te voy a llevar al aeropuerto.

Harry aventó una botella vacía a la puerta la cual estalló dejando vidrios por todo el piso y se fue a hacer su maleta.

Durante el trayecto hacia el aeropuerto, Harry iba furioso. No podía creer que la noche pasada había sido una de las más divertidas de su vida y ahora iba en camino hacia un pueblucho a trabajar con gente mediocre que no quería trabajar y que por eso se había ido a la ruina.

-El gerente general se llama Arthur Weasley, pidió su jubilación para éste año, en realidad desde hace años que tenía que haberse jubilado pero no quería hacerlo. Te reportaras con él en cuanto llegues. Tu abuelo tenía una casa ahí, en estos papeles – le entregó un folder – están todos los datos y hay un mapa para que sepas como llegar.

-¿Cómo? ¿No voy a tener chofer?

-No, es un pueblo muy pequeño, puedes rentar un carro y moverte solo. Quiero que te estés comunicando conmigo y que me digas tus proyectos para mejorar el viñedo ¿entendido? No quiero que hagas algo sin mi consentimiento ¿quedó claro? No te escucho.

-¡Sí! – le gritó Harry fastidiado.

Harry se bajó del auto de Sirius sin despedirse, tomó su maleta que le daba el chofer y se detuvo cuando fue llamado por su padrino.

-Harry – le dijo Sirius desde la ventana del auto – te quiero.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y entró al aeropuerto sin contestarle.

Tenía que viajar de Londres a Devon, no era mucho tiempo de vuelo pero tenía mucho sueño, así que decidió dormirse un rato antes de que empezara su pesadilla. Poco a poco fue cayendo en un profundo sueño.

_Era él mismo pero tenía aproximadamente 7 años. Corría por un viñedo sonriendo. Se sentía libre y feliz. Volteaba hacia atrás y una niña pelirroja lo seguía también corriendo y sonriendo. Todo era como en cámara lenta. Cuando por fin terminaba el viñedo había un árbol inmenso, la niña ponía una manta en el piso y ambos se sentaron uno al lado del otro._

_-Me encantan tus ojos – le decía la niña._

_-¿En serio? A mí me gusta tu cabello._

_-Harry ¿puedo darte un beso? – él asentía con una sonrisa algo boba._

_La niña se acercó a él y le daba un beso en la boca. Le había encantado el beso, era dulce, suave y tierno._

_-Es mi primer beso – le dijo la niña sonriendo._

_-El mío también. _

Se despertó asustado ¿Qué demonios había sido ese sueño? ¿Soñando con niñas pelirrojas? ¿Ahora era un pederasta? No, él amaba a las mujeres bien desarrolladas y sobretodo, no le gustaban las pelirrojas. Definitivamente ya había empezado su pesadilla y ni siquiera se había bajado del avión.


	2. Chapter 2

Si pensaba que su pesadilla había sido aquel sueño loco en el avión, no se comparaba con lo que estaba viendo frente a él. Un auto del año 2000 era lo más nuevo en la agencia de autos que había en el aeropuerto. Ni siquiera un 2013, ¡no, un 2000! Suspiró y metió en la cajuela su maleta. Sacó el mapa que le había dado Sirius y supo exactamente hacia donde tenía que irse.

Maldijo un millón de veces, se había perdido y el maldito pueblucho de Ottery no lo encontraba. Tuvo que detenerse en varias gasolineras para preguntar y así poder llegar.

-¡Si, por fin! – gritó al ver el anuncio con una flecha de Ottery Sr. Catchpole en la carretera.

Pero no se esperaba que cada vez que se adentraba más, menos carretera había. Definitivamente era un pueblo muy pequeño. Se tranquilizó y decidió ir primero a la fábrica de vinos, así que de nuevo abrió el mapa que le había dado Sirius.

Estaba ubicándose por cual calle tenía que irse cuando de pronto escucha un grito de una mujer. Vuelve su vista hacia enfrente y ve a un niño frente a él, a punto de ser arrollado por él mismo. Inmediatamente gira el volante y choca contra un poste de luz golpeándose fuertemente la frente con el volante.

Sintió un fuerte dolor y cuando se tocó la frente, sintió algo caliente y húmedo. Vio la mano y pudo ver sangre, su propia sangre. Su frente se estaba desangrando.

-Teddy ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no salgas corriendo por la pelota? Entra ya al salón, estas castigado – el niño obedeció entrando a aquella casa con adornos en las ventanas - Señor ¿está usted bien?

-¿Acaso me veo bien? – le preguntó Harry irritado tapándose casi la mitad de la cara llena de sangre.

-No.

Harry se bajo del carro y vio que el golpe no había sido mucho, estaba seguro que si prendería el carro de nuevo.

-¿Dónde está el hospital?

-¿El hospital?

-Sí, sabes lo que es un hospital ¿verdad?

-Claro que lo sé. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y soy la maestra de Ottery.

-¿Crees que me importa en éste momento quien eres? – le preguntó aun con su mano en la mitad de la cara - ¡necesito un hospital por si no te has dado cuenta!

-Esta al finalizar esta calle – le señalo hacia enfrente.

-Gracias – entró al auto encendiéndolo – mucho gusto, maestra, y espero que a la próxima cuide mejor a sus alumnos.

Y sin más dio de reversa dejando el poste atrás y después se encarriló hacia donde Hermione le había señalado.

No lo encontraba, solo había casas y ningún edificio al finalizar la calle como le había dicho la dichosa maestra. Resopló frustrado ¿acaso tenía que preguntar como lo había hecho en las gasolineras? Volteó hacia la última casa de la calle y vio en la puerta una cruz roja, símbolo de un hospital.

-No puede ser ¿este es un hospital?

Se bajó del auto y apenas estaba a punto de tocar cuando escuchó un grito. Se asustó ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí adentro? De nuevo muchos gritos. Se asomó por la ventana y vio a una mujer gritando, acostada y con las piernas abiertas. Decidió entrar y ver que estaba pasando.

-Así debiste haber gritado cuando lo estabas haciendo, Padme, y te aseguro que ahorita no estarías aquí.

Escucho una voz pero no alcanzaba a ver quién era. De nuevo otro grito, así que se fue acercando a la puerta de la habitación donde estaban.

-Aun no estás bien dilatada, tienes que esperar un poco más.

-Me duele, me duele.

-Piensa cuando lo estabas haciendo ¿te dolía igual?

Harry vio a una mujer con una bata blanca, con el cabello pelirrojo recogido con una pinza y quitándose unos guantes. Ella volteó a verlo en cuanto notó su presencia.

-¿A ti que te pasó? – le preguntó al verlo tapándose parte de la cara llena de sangre.

-Tuve un accidente.

-Ven, siéntate aquí. Voy a curarte.

-Puedo esperar – le dijo viendo a la mujer que seguía gritando de dolor.

-Con ella puede que dé a luz en unos segundos, minutos u horas. Tú decides cuanto tiempo quieres seguir escuchándola gritar.

Harry se sentó donde le indicaba la doctora, justo a un lado de la mujer gritando. Ginny le quitó la mano para ver la herida.

-Vas a necesitar puntadas –caminó hacia una vitrina - nunca te había visto por aquí – le dijo Ginny preparando su charola con todo lo que necesitaba.

-No, jamás había venido – le dijo Harry poniéndose de nuevo la mano en la herida.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

-Vengo a la fábrica de Potter´s Wines.

-Ah, entonces es cierto los rumores.

-¿Cuáles?

-Que van a cerrar la fábrica – le dijo Ginny quitándole la mano de la cara para empezar a limpiar la herida, Harry de inmediato cerró los ojos para soportar el dolor de la curación - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Harry Potter.

Harry pudo notar que ella se había detenido. Abrió los ojos y ella lo veía sorprendida, con los ojos bien abiertos para después parpadear varias veces y continuar limpiando la herida.

-¿Y… - carraspeó- que accidente tuviste?

-Se me atravesó un niño y con tal de no atropellarlo choque contra un poste.

-Me duele, me duele – gritaba Padme.

-¡Sshh! – la calló Ginny.

-¿Y entonces vienes a cerrar la fábrica de tu padre?

Harry bufó, hasta en ese pueblucho del quinto infierno seguía siendo solamente el hijo de James Potter.

-No la vengo a cerrar, al contrario. Ay, ay, me duele, duele – se quejaba Harry al sentir como Ginny le hacia las puntadas en la frente.

-Te hiciste un corte muy raro, parece forma de rayo – se reía Ginny.

-¿Me va a quedar cicatriz?

-Tal vez.

Ginny continuó con las puntadas en la frente de Harry mientras lo escuchaba quejarse.

-Ay, ay, ay – decía Harry.

-Me duele, me duele – gritaba de nuevo Padme.

-Bueno, pues que aquí hay competencia ¿o qué?

-No compares, a mí se me está abriendo la vagina – le decía Padme.

-Tiene razón – le dijo Ginny a Harry terminando las puntadas.

De pronto un chorro de agua cayó de la camilla de Padme.

-Excelente – sonrió Ginny – ya rompiste fuente Padme. Ahora sí ya estamos listas. Tú – le dijo a Harry – me vas a ayudar.

-¿Qué? No, yo ya me tengo que ir.

-Claro que no, aun no termino contigo. Tómala del brazo y la vas a ayudar a pujar.

Padme tomó inmediatamente el brazo de Harry y lo jaló, apretándolo fuertemente al sentir una contracción.

-¡Duele, duele, duele!

-Ya te dije, piensa cuando lo estabas haciendo ¿Cómo gritabas? – Le decía Ginny sentándose entre las piernas de Padme - ¡si, si, más, oh, sí! Ahora puja.

Harry se retorcía cada vez que Padme apretaba y le encajaba las uñas en el brazo. Aunado a eso, los gritos de las dos mujeres al mismo tiempo lo estaban volviendo loco.

-¡No, no, me duele, duele, sácalo, ya sácalo!

-¡Oh, sí, sí, sí, más, mételo, mételo!

Y así estuvieron como por diez minutos. Harry sentía que se iba a desmayar, no sabía si por no tener nada en el estomago o por el dolor que sentía. De pronto un llanto de bebé y se quedó paralizado.

-Es niño – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Ya llegué – dijo un joven alto y de cabello oscuro, poniéndose una bata blanca.

-Que bueno, Neville, necesito que me ayudes con Padme, acaba de nacer su niño.

-Felicidades, Padme.

-Llévala a la habitación, yo me encargo de limpiar aquí y tu de ellos.

-De acuerdo.

Harry se sentó de nuevo en la silla mientras Ginny se quitaba los guantes y la bata sucia que tenia. Se lavó las manos.

-Bien, continuamos – le dijo tranquila.

Ginny terminó de curarlo en completo silencio, poniéndole un parche en la herida. Después se fue de nuevo a su vitrina sacando mas medicamento.

-Bájate los pantalones y acuéstate en la camilla.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Harry confundido.

-Que te bajes los pantalones y que te acuestes en la camilla, voy a vacunarte.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te hiciste un gran corte en la frente y todo este tiempo tuviste tu mano sucia en él. Se te puede infectar.

-No, no, no es necesario.

-Claro que lo es – le dijo Ginny con la inyección en la mano.

-Es en serio, no es necesario.

-¿Quién es el doctor, tú o yo?

-Tú, pero yo estoy lo suficientemente preparado para saber que no es necesario.

Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y aparece una mujer rubia con un vientre abultado.

-Fleur ¿no me digas que ya empezaste con las contracciones?

Fleur frunció el ceño, pero al ver a su cuñada cerrarle el ojo de inmediato sabía que tramaba algo, más al ver al papasote que tenia frente a ella y una jeringa en la mano.

-Sí, creo que ya viene, ay, me duele – empezó Fleur a fingir.

-Solo te digo que te aquí no sales hasta que te vacune – le dijo Ginny a Harry – así que tu decide si te quedas a ayudarme en otro parto o no.

Harry de inmediato se desabrocho el pantalón y se acostó en la camilla boca abajo. Ginny le sonrió a su cuñada quien le hacía señas con el dedo índice indicándole que estaba bueno el trasero que estaba viendo.

-De veras que no es necesario, de niño tenía todas mis vacunas al corriente y ¡AY! – gritó al sentir el piquete en su nalga.

-Después me lo vas a agradecer. Créeme que aquí han llegado muchos con infecciones por un simple raspón. Ya te puedes levantar.

Harry se levantó poco a poco haciendo gestos de dolor. Mientras se abrochaba el pantalón volteó hacia la puerta donde se encontraba la chica embarazada con una sonrisa.

-Lindo trasero.

Harry apretó los labios y se subió la cremallera.

-Fleur, ven para tu revisión mas al rato, tengo a Padme que recién acaba tener a su niño.

-De acuerdo. Adiós, lindo trasero – le dijo a Harry cerrándole un ojo.

Harry vio a Ginny que empezaba a tirar todo lo que utilizó para su curación.

-¿Cuánto te debo?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Cuánto dinero te debo?

-¿De qué?

-De la curación y – hizo una mueca – la inyección.

-Nada, yo nunca cobro – le dijo caminando hacia la entrada en donde tenía un pequeño escritorio.

-¿Cómo que nunca cobras? – la siguió Harry cojeando un poco debido al dolor en la nalga.

-No, hago trabajo voluntario.

-¿No eres doctora?

-No, terminé mi carrera pero no he podido titularme.

-Entonces lo que haces es ilegal. No puedes atender a pacientes sin una licencia. Te puedo demandar.

-Hazlo – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose arriba del escritorio – nos harías un favor, tal vez así si mandan un doctor a Ottery.

-No te entiendo.

-Ningún doctor quiere estar aquí. En Ottery solo se atienden partos, raspones, cortaduras, fiebres o alguno que otro pendejo que choca contra un poste – Harry la vio con una mirada ácida – pero todos los doctores que han enviado quieren especialidades y estar con lo más novedoso de la medicina.

-¿Y tú no?

-No, yo estudié medicina para poder ayudar a la gente de mi pueblo.

-Ay que tierna – se burló Harry con media sonrisa.

-¿Verdad que si? – le sonrió Ginny de oreja a oreja– sobre todo cuando inyecto.

Harry se puso serio y su nalga derecha se que quejó aun más.

-Entonces no son ciertos los rumores de que se va a cerrar la fábrica.

-Espero que no.

-Me imagino porque viniste personalmente a Ottery – Harry frunció el ceño a pesar de sentir dolor en la frente – esa fábrica era muy especial para James Potter.

-¿Aun recuerdan a mi padre?

-Claro que lo hacemos. Cada 31 de octubre todos caminamos por las calles con una vela encendida hasta llegar a la plaza donde nos espera el padre para iniciar una misa especial dedicada a los señores Potter.

-No lo sabía.

-¿Entonces porque has venido tu?

Harry tragó saliva, no le iba a decir a nadie que estaba ahí a la fuerza y que era él era el único que quería cerrar la fábrica dejando a casi todo el pueblo sin trabajo.

-Porque así lo quise.

-Pues bienvenido a Ottery.

-Gracias y gracias por – le apuntó la frente – todo.

-De nada.

-Me podrías decir cómo llegar a la fábrica.

-Claro.

Ginny le dio las indicaciones para llegar a Potter´s Wines, que en realidad no estaba muy lejos y se podía ver varias calles atrás. Era las instalaciones más grandes del todo el pueblo, además que estaba el viñedo a un lado de ésta. Así que no había mucho pierde.

-Gracias de nuevo.

-Suerte.

-Adiós.

Ginny vio como Harry caminaba medio cojeando hacia su carro, y se perdía hasta doblar la calle. Cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella.

-Y después de tanto tiempo…aun me siguen encantando tus ojos, Harry – susurró.

* * *

><p>Mil gracias por sus reviews, la verdad si dudaba un poco en subir éste fic, pero una personita la cual ya leyó hasta el capitulo 3, me dijo que lo hiciera. Me da tanto gusto que aun sigamos leyendo fics de Harry Potter, aun seguimos fiel a la causa.<p>

Saludos a todos y espero sus comentarios :D


	3. Chapter 3

Definitivamente no se comparaba con ninguna de sus otras fábricas. Harry estaba parado justo enfrente de las instalaciones de Potter´s Wines de Ottery St. Catchpole. El letrero donde indicaba el nombre, le faltaba una "t" y la "W" estaba de lado. Suspiró y tomó fuerza para entrar.

La recepción era solamente un escritorio y dos sillas, pero en la pared estaba una fotografía de su padre y de su abuelo juntos. Jamás la había visto. De hecho, eran muy pocas fotos que había visto de su abuelo. Sabía que el viñedo de Ottery era herencia de los Potter por muchos años, pero fue su padre quien decidió salir a buscar más oportunidades y creó una gran empresa, pero sin olvidar sus raíces.

En realidad, James Potter, había nacido y crecido en Ottery hasta que su padre lo envió a la universidad en Londres y ahí conoció a Lily Potter, quien lo apoyó y acompañó en todo momento.

No había nadie en la recepción, suspiró frustrado.

-Por eso esta fábrica está en la ruina. Nadie trabaja.

Tocó el escritorio fuertemente hasta que apareció una chica rubia, con una sonrisa.

-Buen día ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

-Busco a Arthur Weasley. No tengo cita pero…

-No hay problema, pase por favor.

Harry frunció el ceño, caminó unos cuantos pasos y la señorita le indicó que pasara a una oficina.

-En seguida lo llamo ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Harry Potter.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y de inmediato salió de la oficina. Harry se quedó observando el escritorio, tenía muchos papeles y botellas de vinos. En la pared tenia pizarrones de corcho también con muchos papeles y dos fotografías: una de un señor y una señora, ambos pelirrojos y en otra, un niño de cabello negro revuelto con gafas de carey y un niño pelirrojo. Se acercó más a esa segunda foto y pudo notar que ese era su padre.

-Señor Potter – entró Arthur apurado – no sabía que usted venía hoy, pero que pena, de haber sabido que vendría usted personalmente nos hubiéramos preparado ¡Luna!

Llegó Luna con una sonrisa.

-Trae un café al señor Potter ¿o de desea algo en especial?

-No, solo un café.

-En seguida lo traigo.

Harry vio como Luna contestaba el teléfono y preparaba el café al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ella es su secretaria?

-Sí, Luna Lovegood, lleva dos años aquí, su papá es técnico en la fábrica.

-¿Y dónde está la recepcionista?

-Eh – Arthur frunció el ceño y señalo a Luna – ahí está.

-Ella es su secretaria pero ¿y la recepcionista? No hay nadie que atienda la recepción.

-Bueno, Luna hace ambos trabajos.

Harry alzó ambas cejas asombrado.

-Verá, señor Potter, hemos tenido problemas desde hace tiempo.

-Sí, por eso estoy aquí – le dijo con arrogancia.

-Así que para economizar y que la fábrica siga funcionando, hacemos nosotros mismo varios trabajos al mismo tiempo. Mucha gente depende de Potter´s Wines para vivir.

-Lo sé. Me gustaría conocerla. Nunca he estado aquí.

Arthur frunció el ceño extrañado. Veía a un joven apuesto y un poco arrogante, nada comparado con James Potter, pensó que seguramente porque estaba acostumbrado a las cosas buenas. Sí el mismo señor Potter estaba en Ottery, significaba que tal vez cerrarían la empresa. Estaba preocupado, así que decidió tratar al señor Potter lo mejor posible para que lo considerara y si él decía que nunca había estado ahí, así sería. Tratar al señor Potter como el dueño de todo, esa iba a ser su última carta para salvar a la gente de su pueblo.

- ¿Puede darme un recorrido por la empresa?

-Claro, claro.

-No he comido nada ¿podría pedir algo de comer para mi, por favor?

-Sí, sí, claro – dijo Arthur viendo a Luna quien estaba parada en la puerta con la taza de café.

-En seguida regresamos, Luna – le dijo Harry – mantén caliente ese café.

Harry caminó hacia una puerta grande que indicaba que entrarían al área de producción y dejarían las oficinas.

-Luna – le dijo Arthur susurrando – pon la comida que me mandó Molly en un plato, de esos bonitos que tienes guardados, y lo calientas. Ve por un refresco a la maquinita – le dio dinero de su cartera – y ponlo lo más elegante que puedas.

Arthur le dio un recorrido a Harry por todas las instalaciones de la fábrica, a veces se tenían que detener porque alguna máquina no quería funcionar bien, y como Arthur también arreglaba las máquinas, se quedaba con los técnicos a supervisar y hasta meter mano para ayudar.

-Ya están muy viejas, pero les hemos dado mantenimiento cada mes y hasta ahora no nos han fallado del todo – le dijo Arthur limpiándose las manos de grasa con un trapo.

-No sabía que usted también conocía de máquinas.

-Crecí aquí, así que conozco las maquinas más que la palma de mi mano.

-La foto que tiene en su oficina ¿era usted y mi padre?

-Sí – sonrió Arthur – James y yo fuimos muy buenos amigos de niños, jugábamos todo el tiempo. Yo era recolector de uvas y muchas veces me regañaron porque James me iba a buscar y nos escapábamos para correr por todo el viñedo. Cuando tuve la suficiente edad entre a trabajar aquí a la fábrica y James se iba a la escuela. Él me enseñó muchas cosas para poder llegar a ser gerente general de ésta empresa.

-Supe que ya se quiere jubilar.

-No, en realidad no quiero pero ya estoy muy cansado. Solo quería trabajar para pagarle la carrera a mi hija la más pequeña. Hice lo que pude.

-¿Tiene pensado a alguien para su reemplazo?

-He estado entrenando a mi hijo Bill durante varios años. Creo que ya está listo. Se lo voy a presentar.

Llegaron a una maquina y Harry buscaba al hijo de Arthur alrededor, pensando que estaría ahí supervisando, pero no lo vio. Bufó ¿así quería ser gerente?

-¡Bill! ¡Bill! – gritaba Arthur.

Un chico delgado y alto, con el cabello pelirrojo salió debajo de la maquina completamente manchado de aceite su overol.

-Señor Potter, él es mi hijo Bill.

Harry se sorprendió, era como un Arthur Weasley de joven, que tenia los conocimientos y habilidades de su padre. Tenía que aceptar que Ottery jamás necesitó supervisión como las demás empresas, era la más antigua y la que menos inversión tenía y aun así seguía funcionando. Tenía que darle todos los créditos a Arthur Weasley y si Bill había sido entrenado por él, no veía el problema de dejarlo como sustituto de Arthur.

-Muchos gusto.

-El gusto es mío, señor Potter.

-¿Podemos hablar más tarde?

-Claro –le contestó Bill educadamente.

-Señor Weasley, me gustaría salir a conocer los viñedos.

-Por supuesto, señor Potter.

Salieron de la fábrica para irse directamente a los viñedos. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, eran hermosos y se podía sentir el aire fresco. Había varias personas recolectando uvas y otras limpiado o cargando cajas con uvas para ponerlas en un gran contenedor.

Un hombre alto, algo musculoso y pelirrojo cargaba una caja en su hombro, estaba sucio y sudado.

-¡Ron! – Le gritó Arthur - ¡Ven!

-¿Para qué le llama a un recolector?

-Es mi hijo Ron, él es quien supervisa la recolección. Se encarga de contratar al personal y pagarles, también de que los viñedos se encuentren en perfecto estado.

Ron se acercó a ellos limpiándose el sudor con la manga de su camisa. En cuanto vio a Harry sonrió, pero su padre negó un poco con la cabeza a modo de advertencia, así que de nuevo se puso serio.

-Señor Potter, él es mi hijo Ron.

-Mucho gusto… señor Potter.

-Que tal – asintió Harry, no sabía porque ese "señor Potter" había sonado algo raro, como forzado.

-Ron, el señor Potter quiere conocer el viñedo y el almacén de los barriles.

-Por supuesto.

Harry conoció gran parte del trabajo que se hacía en el viñedo. La verdad no tenía idea de todo lo que se hacía. Él solo había estado en planeación, marketing, inversionistas, ventas, etc. Todo en una oficina. Cuando acompañaba a Sirius y a Remus a las diferentes empresas, siempre que ellos hacían los recorridos, se quedaba en las oficinas ya sea comiendo o ligando con una que otra chica bonita que se había encontrado.

Regresaron a las oficinas y Luna ya le tenía preparado el plato de comida a Harry. La verdad es que moría de hambre y estaba seguro que se devoraría la comida en segundos.

-Esto esta delicioso.

Jamás había probado algo tan rico en su vida y eso que había ido a los mejores restaurantes del mundo, pero nada se comparaba con lo que estaba comiendo.

-¿No va a comer, señor Weasley? – Le preguntó Harry – Luna ¿no pediste comida también para el señor Weasley? – se asomó por la puerta.

-En realidad eso que usted está comiendo es la comida del señor Weasley.

-¡Luna! – gritó Arthur y después suspiró. Luna era demasiado inocente y sincera.

-¿Cómo? ¿No mandaste pedir comida de algún restaurante?

-¿Restaurante? Aquí solo hay una cafetería y hoy es día de hamburguesas y la verdad, no se las recomiendo.

-No se preocupe, señor Potter, yo no tengo hambre.

-Pero… es su comida… yo…

-De verdad, no se preocupe.

-Está delicioso.

-Lo hizo mi esposa.

-Jamás había probado algo así.

-Pues está usted invitado a cenar a mi casa. Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi nieta Victorie, cumple cinco añitos. Es un convivio muy pequeño.

-Gracias.

Harry terminó de comer y ahora se dispuso a ir a la casa de su abuelo. Tenía que ver donde iba a vivir en el tiempo que estaría en Ottery. Salió de las oficinas y tomó el mapa de su carro. Solo esperaba que no se fuera a perder de nuevo.

-¿Está usted bien, señor Potter?

Harry alzó la vista del mapa y vio a Ron Weasley.

-¿Perdón?

-¿Está usted bien? – le señaló el parche en la frente.

-Ah, sí, solo tuve un pequeño accidente.

-Ya veo – le contestó Ron viendo el carro chocado.

-¿Sabe dónde está la calle…? – Harry trataba de entender el mapa.

-No me sé el nombre de las calles pero dígame a donde quiere ir y yo le digo por donde irse.

-A casa de mi abuelo.

-La hacienda.

-¿Es una hacienda?

-Sí, sólo que primero tendría que ir a casa de la señora Andrómeda, es ella quien tiene la llave.

-De acuerdo ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar un cajero automático?

-¿Qué es eso?

-Necesito sacar dinero.

-Pues necesita ir al banco.

Harry suspiró, ahí no había cajeros automáticos.

Ron le dio las indicaciones de cómo llegar a casa de la señora Andrómeda, y también cómo llegar al banco. Se subió a su carro, no sin antes recordar a la querida doctora y su piquete en la nalga al sentarse en el auto. Aun le dolía la condenada inyección.

Llegó a una casa muy humilde, se bajó del auto y de inmediato un perro enorme corrió hacia él. No tardó ni un segundo para subirse al primer árbol que encontró. No supo ni cómo lo había hecho ya que nunca hacia ejercicio.

-¡Rambo, rambo! – Gritaba una mujer desde la puerta - ¡cállate!

Pero el perro seguía ladrando enfurecido y Harry prendido del árbol aterrado.

-¿Qué hace usted ahí arriba? – le preguntó la mujer.

-Señora, su perro me quiere matar.

-Claro que no, solo le ladra a las personas que no conoce. Baje, no le hace nada.

Harry bufó ¿Cómo demonios quería que se bajara si el perro le estaba ladrando y le mostraba sus colmillos enfurecido?

-¿Podría amarrarlo?

-No, nunca lo he hecho.

-Pues no voy a bajarme hasta que ese perro se haya ido.

La mujer se le quedó viendo desde abajo del árbol.

-¿Joven James?

-Me llamo Harry, Harry Potter. Me dijo Ron Weasley que usted tiene la llave de la casa de mi abuelo.

-Pero claro – sonrió feliz Andrómeda – yo voy a darle una limpiadita cada semana. Cuando era más joven, yo trabajaba ahí, conocí a su padre desde niño. Era un niño encantador – Harry rodó los ojos – es por eso que no me gusta ver abandonada esa casa. Cuando vivía ahí su padre y su abuelo, todo era muy diferente. Había vida en esa casa, siempre había gente trabajando, festejando – suspiró – que tiempo aquellos. Recuerdo que en una ocasión…

-Señora, lo único que quiero es la llave de la casa de mi abuelo y que se lleve a éste perro para poder bajarme.

-Con respecto a la llave lo puedo ayudar, pero el perro…

-Puede darle algo de comer.

-Buena idea.

Andrómeda entró a su casa, minutos después salió con un pedazo de carne, pero a rambo le interesaba más el pedazo de carne que se encontraba arriba del árbol.

-No funciona.

-No me voy a quedar aquí toda la tarde.

-Llamaré a Charlie.

-¿Es su hijo?

-No, no tengo hijos, solo una hija. Ella está en la ciudad trabajando. Se quedó viuda muy joven y tenía que trabajar para mantener a su hijo. Yo lo cuido, solo que ahorita está en la escuela.

-De acuerdo. Llame a ese Charlie – le dijo desesperado ¿Por qué esa señora le tenía que contar todo detalladamente?

A los cinco minutos se detuvo una patrulla de policía frente a la casa. Se bajó un oficial, era de estatura media, algo corpulento y pelirrojo.

-Hola, Charlie, el joven Potter tiene problemas con rambo.

A Harry le dieron ganas de decirle que él no tenía problemas con el perro, sino que el perro tenía problemas con él, pero lo que quería era ya bajarse de ese árbol.

-¡Rambo! – Dijo Charlie con voz grave y fuerte - ¡Vete!

El perro volteó a ver a Charlie y salió corriendo hacia la parte posterior de la casa. Harry se bajó enseguida.

-Gracias, oficial – le dijo a Charlie. La verdad es que era un policía que intimidaba al instante -¿Tiene usted la llave, señora?

-Aquí esta – se la dio.

-¿No hay perro ahí?

-No – le dijo riéndose.

-Que bueno – susurro.

No podía creer todo lo que le había pasado durante el día. Su vida había cambiado por completo y ni siquiera eran las 4 de la tarde. Llegó a la casa de su abuelo, que en realidad era una hacienda preciosa. Abrió el portón principal de madera y entró al patio. Tenía jardineras y fuentes hermosas aunque algo deterioradas. Ya no había flores pero al menos no había hierba vieja.

Entró a la casa, los muebles estaban tapados con sabanas y las mesas tenían una ligera capa de tierra. Estaba todo vacío, solo muebles abandonados. Entró a la cocina, no había nada de despensa y el refrigerador estaba desconectado.

Se paró en el balcón del segundo piso, todo era diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero sin saber porque, no le disgustaba del todo. Tenía una sensación algo extraña en ese lugar.

Preparó todo para pasar la noche ahí y se dispuso a ir a comprar alguna despensa para sobrevivir.

-Grandioso, no hay horno de microondas ¿Qué voy a comer durante el tiempo que éste aquí si solo hay una cafetería?

Tomó sus llaves del auto y salió rumbo al banco. Era una calle llena de negocios, supuso que era el centro del pueblo. Cuando llegó al banco encontró a un hombre delgado, con el cabello rizado y pelirrojo, cerrando la puerta del banco con llave.

-¡No! ¿Qué hace?

-El banco ya está cerrado.

-Pero apenas son… las cinco – dijo viendo su reloj rolex.

-El banco cierra a las cuatro.

-No puede ser.

-Lo siento mucho, mañana abrimos a las nueve de la mañana.

-Pero… necesito dinero ¿usted es el encargado?

-Gerente.

-Perdón… gerente.

-Sí, y por lo mismo pongo el ejemplo de la puntualidad.

Harry vio como el gerente del banco tomaba una bicicleta que tenia amarrada con una cadena a un árbol, se subía en ella y emprendía su camino.

-Grandioso, esto es simplemente, grandioso.

Un negocio de despensa se encontraba justo al cruzar la calle. Revisó su cartera, aun le quedaba algo de efectivo y tenía su tarjeta de crédito. Solo esperaba que aceptaran esa forma de pago. Cruzó la calle y entró al establecimiento.

Era un mini supermercado, tenia de todo un poco. Tomó una canastilla y empezó a buscar comida conocida. La verdad es que no conocía nada, jamás en su vida se había preparado ni siquiera un emparedado solo.

-Estas un poco perdido – le dijo un joven alto y pelirrojo.

Harry volteó a verlo, apenas le iba a contestar cuando una persona atrás de él también habló.

-Bastante perdido.

Al comienzo se asustó, estaba viendo doble, así que vio a uno y a otro rápidamente hasta que comprendió que eran gemelos.

-¿Te podemos ayudar?

-No, bueno si. Estoy buscando comida rápida.

-Microondas – dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos.

-No tengo.

-¿No tienes un microondas? – preguntó Fred asombrado.

-No ¿ustedes venden?

-Podemos conseguirlo- le contestó George – solo que tienes que dejarlo pagado y llegará en unos tres días.

Harry bufó -¿Aceptan tarjeta de crédito?

-No – dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-Demonios. No cuento con suficiente dinero en efectivo, fui al banco pero el gerente ya estaba cerrando.

-Gerente – se burló Fred – apuesto que era un engreído de primera.

-Sí, a mí también me lo pareció – le dijo Harry.

-Bien, si quieres comida rápida puedes llevarte latas de atún, fruta, galletas, pan.

Harry lleno su canasto de comida chatarra, tendría que comer eso o en la cafetería de las hamburguesas no muy recomendadas, hasta que llegara el microondas. Uno de los gemelos le puso toda la mercancía en una bolsa.

-Son 10 euros.

-¿Qué? ¿Solo 10 euros?

-Sí.

-Pensé que iba a ser más – les dijo sacando su cartera llena de dinero.

-Con eso te alcanza para el microondas.

-¿En serio?

-Hasta para varios microondas. Señor Potter ¿Dónde vive usted que nos sabe cuánto cuesta un microondas?

-¿Cómo sabe mi apellido?

-Bueno pues porque – se le quedo viendo Fred y se pudo dar cuenta que Harry estaba intrigado – pues porque usted se parece mucho al señor James Potter. Supongo que es familiar de él.

-Sí – le dijo Harry no muy convencido por la respuesta – entonces ¿puedo pedir de una vez el microondas?

-Claro.

Harry salió del establecimiento no sin antes voltear de nuevo hacia los gemelos.

-¿Es que acaso aquí todos son pelirrojos? – susurró.

Regresó a su casa con la despensa. Quitó las sabanas de un mueble y encendió el viejo televisor. No se veía absolutamente nada. Salió al balcón y se sentó en una mecedora a comerse unas galletas. El sol se estaba metiendo. Todo era fatal ¿Quién podía vivir ahí y no morirse de aburrimiento o de hambre? ¡Estaba hambriento! quería comida decente y sabrosa como la que había comido en la tarde. Recordó que Arthur Weasley lo había invitado a la fiesta de su nieta, seguro ahí iba a haber comida, pero ¿Dónde demonios vivía el señor Weasley?

Decidido salió de la casa. Si había podido encontrar Ottery, el hospital, el viñedo, la casa de la señora Andrómeda, el banco y un microondas, seguro encontraría la casa del señor Weasley.

Había preguntado a unas cuantas personas que caminaban paseando a sus hijos en bicicleta por la calle. Se bajó del auto y se le quedo viendo a esa casa de tres pisos un poco chueca. Por más que la observaba sentía que ya la había visto antes.

Se acercó más y escucho ruido adentro. Tocó la puerta y apareció una chica rubia embarazada, justo la chica que había estado en el hospital.

-Lindo trasero – sonrió Fleur.

-Buenas noches.

-¿Quién es, amor? – Dijo Bill acercándose a ella – Señor Potter.

Fleur abrió la boca sorprendida.

-Pase por favor.

-Gracias, el señor Weasley me invitó a…

-Claro, usted siempre estará invitado a esta casa. Pase.

Harry entró a la casa y se encontró al policía que lo había salvado del perro, al gerente del banco que no lo quiso atender, a los gemelos que le vendieron la despensa y el microondas, la maestra del niño que casi atropella y a Ron, el supervisor del viñedo.

-Señor Potter, que gusto que haya decidido venir. Le presento a mi esposa Molly.

La señora Weasley le sonrió de manera maternal. Tomo la cara de Harry con sus dos manos.

-Como has crecido. Arthur me dijo que estabas en Ottery y que te había invitado a…

-Molly, el señor Potter, nunca había venido a Ottery -todos voltearon a verse entre sí – pero vino para poder hacer funcionar mejor la empresa ¿no es así, señor Potter?

-Sí, esa es la idea – le dijo Harry un poco extrañado por la actitud de Molly.

-Así que todos vamos a apoyarlo para que la empresa funcione de maravilla – les dijo Arthur a todos.

Arthur le presento a Harry a todos los que estaban en la casa. Ahora ya sabía que aquella rubia en el hospital era la esposa de Bill y que le faltaban tres meses para dar a luz a su segunda hija; que Charlie el policía, Percy el gerente del banco y los gemelos del negocio de despensa eran también sus hijos, y que la maestra estaba comprometida con Ron.

-Solo falta mi hija Ginny.

-¿A qué hora piensa llegar? – Preguntó Percy – ya tengo hambre.

-Señor Potter ¿ya tiene usted hambre? – preguntó Bill.

-No – mintió – puedo esperar.

-Solo espero que no se haya venido caminando – dijo Ron.

-No, ya tiene su bicicleta. Se la compré la semana pasada – les dijo Charlie.

-¿Cómo le compras una bicicleta a una mujer de 21 años? – le preguntó Fred.

-Eso era lo que me estaba pidiendo desde hace un año ¿sabes lo fastidiosa que puede llegar a ser tu hermana cuando quiere algo? Cuando se lo propone, no descansa hasta conseguirlo.

-Menos mal que no te pidió un carro – le dijo George.

-¿Quién demonios anda en carro en Ottery? – Preguntó Fred riéndose, pero los demás se quedaron callados – perdón, señor Potter – dijo apenado.

-No hay problema. Ya me estoy dando cuenta que el pueblo es muy pequeño y que no es tan necesario un auto.

-En ocasiones si es necesario. Nosotros tenemos una camioneta – le dijo Arthur – pero la utilizamos solo cuando la necesitamos. Los gemelos la usan para su mercancía en el negocio y cuando yo estoy muy cansado, Ron me lleva en ella a la empresa.

-Mamá ¿tenemos que esperar a Ginny? – Se quejó Ron – ya es muy tarde.

-De acuerdo – accedió Molly, pero solo porque ahí se encontraba Harry.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa a cenar. Olía delicioso y su estomago ya estaba desesperado. Apenas iba a dar la primera mordida a su estofado cuando escuchó una voz conocida.

-¡Ya llegué familia!

Harry volteó y ahí estaba de nuevo la dichosa doctora, cargando un gran regalo y con una sonrisa. Ya no llevaba la bata blanca ni el cabello recogido con una pinza, sino mas bien, el cabello suelto, un pantalón ajustado que hacían notar sus delineadas curvas y una blusa escotada que dejaba al descubierto el inicio del mismísimo cielo.

-¿Dónde estabas, Ginny? – le preguntó su mamá.

-Fui con Dean, le encargué unas cosas ahora que fue a la ciudad ¿Dónde está mi princesa? – Preguntó Ginny caminando hacia donde estaba sentada Victorie – La princesa más hermosa del mundo – la abrazó y le puso una coronita – le compré gorritos de feliz cumpleaños a todos.

-No seas ridícula, Ginny – dijo Ron.

Hermione en seguida se puso una al igual que los gemelos. Mientras Ginny repartía los gorritos fue cuando lo vio, sentando entre Percy y su padre.

-Harry – sonrió Ginny.

Harry se sorprendió, no nada más de verla tan hermosa sino porque era la primera persona, con excepción de Sirius y Remus, que lo llamaba así… simplemente Harry.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por sus reviews, es increíble que aun sigamos leyendoescribiendo de Harry Potter, es algo que es tan difícil de superar.

Como ven a Harry no le ha ido tan bien durante su primer día en Ottery y aun le falta un poco más ya que el día todavía no termina ;D

Saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

Potter, así lo llamaban sus amigos del colegio; señor Potter, cualquier persona relacionada con la empresa; y Harry, solo Sirius, Remus y ahora… ella.

-Ginevra, mas respeto con el señor Potter – la regañó Arthur.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque es el hijo del señor James Potter ¿recuerdas? – Le contestó Charlie – no lo puedes llamar así por su nombre como si lo conocieras. No seas irrespetuosa.

Ginny no dijo nada y solo sentó justo frente a él.

-No, está bien, no hay problema. De hecho, ella ya me conoce- todos voltearon a verlo sorprendido- tuve un accidente recién llegué – les señaló el parche de la frente – y fue ella quien me atendió. De hecho, creo que a todos me los encontré durante el día.

-Bueno, a mi no – le dijo Molly con una sonrisa.

-No – también le sonrió Harry – pero probé su comida. Simplemente deliciosa, jamás había comido algo tan rico.

-Cuando me dijo Arthur que lo había invitado, preparé pastel de melaza.

-¿Pastel de melaza? No lo he probado, pero si usted lo ha preparado, seguro sabrá delicioso.

Molly le sonrió con nostalgia.

Todos empezaron a servirse de comer y hablar de diferentes temas. Arthur, Bill, Ron y Harry hablaban de la fábrica y los proyectos. Ginny comía pero disimuladamente veía a Harry hasta que sintió un codazo en su brazo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que el trasero que tenias en tu casa era del señor Potter? – le reclamó Fleur susurrando- pasé la vergüenza de mi vida. Solo espero que tu hermano no lo sepa.

-¿Qué andas viendo traseros de otros hombres?

-No, que era el trasero del señor Potter.

Harry ahora conocía un poco más acerca de la fábrica. No se comparaba para nada a lo que estaba acostumbrado hacer que era solo dirigir o bien, solo decir no o sí, y que los demás tuvieran las ideas. Arthur Weasley sabía demasiado acerca del negocio y notaba cómo Bill siempre le ponía atención a su padre en cada aspecto. Entonces ¿Por qué la empresa de Ottery estaba casi en la ruina?

Después de cantarle feliz cumpleaños a Victorie y abrir los regalos cada quien se fue a su casa. Amenazaba con llover y todos regresarían a sus casas caminando. Ginny ayudó a su madre a recoger toda la cocina, así que solamente quedaron sus padres, Bill con su familia, Harry y ella.

-Tenemos mucho trabajo, entonces – comentó Bill.

-Ha empezado a llover –se quejó Fleur – y Victorie ya está dormida.

-Deberían quedarse a dormir aquí – les dijo Molly – tu también, Ginny.

-No mamá, no puedo. Neville debe regresar a su casa y yo tengo que estar al pendiente de la clínica.

-Pero te vas a mojar mucho si te vas caminando.

-Vine en bicicleta.

-No estoy de acuerdo…

-Yo la puedo llevar – se ofreció Harry.

-No, señor Potter, no queremos molestarlo – le dijo Arthur – Ginny puede quedarse aquí – Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

-No tengo ningún problema con llevarla, además sería de gran ayuda para conocer un poco mejor el pueblo.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, señor Potter – le dijo Molly viendo a su hija que sabía que de ninguna manera se quedaría en casa mientras alguien la necesitara en la clínica - ¿quiere llevarse el pastel de melaza?

-¿Puedo? – todos notaron como le brillaron los ojos a Harry, simplemente ese pastel era lo mejor del mundo.

-Claro que sí.

Llovía intensamente, así que Harry puso los parabrisas en el nivel mas rápido, pero curiosamente no soltaba el plato del pastel. Si de por sí no conocía el pueblo, menos con la lluvia y sin poder ver.

-A la izquierda- le dijo Ginny -¿Por qué no sueltas ese plato?

-Es el pastel que me dio tu mamá. Podría comerlo todo el día.

-Siempre decías eso – dijo Ginny muy despacio.

-¿Cómo?

-Nada ¿te siguió doliendo la herida?

-Me siguió doliendo la nalga.

-Lo siento – dijo Ginny riéndose – suelo ser muy buena inyectando, pero no soporto que alguien, que no sepa de medicina, me contradiga en mi diagnostico.

-Es que… yo no necesitaba la vacuna.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-Así que eres la hija de Arthur Weasley, por eso sabías lo que pasaba en la fábrica.

-Sí. Dale a la derecha- le indicó el camino. Harry reconoció en seguida donde se encontraba la clínica.

-¿Aquí vives? Pensé que solo era un hospital.

-Es una clínica. Mis hermanos me ayudaron a construirla, yo vivo en el desván y lo demás esta acondicionado como clínica.

-¿Quién te ayuda con el mantenimiento si no cobras las consultas?

-La secretaría de salud.

-¿La misma que no envía un doctor?

-Esa misma, por eso nunca se quejan cuando les pido medicamento.

Harry estacionó su auto frente a la casa de Ginny, esa con una imagen de cruz roja en la puerta.

-Ay no puede ser.

-¿Qué?

Ginny se bajó del auto dejando a Harry confundido.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Michael? – le gritó Ginny al hombre que estaba frente a su casa no importando la lluvia.

-Supe que fuiste a buscar a Dean.

-Si ¿y eso a ti qué?- le reclamó Ginny empezando a mojarse toda.

-¿Lo preferiste a él? ¿Por qué Ginny?

Harry se bajó del auto al ver que ese hombre empezaba a jalonear a Ginny.

-Michael, ya te he dicho muchas veces que no quiero nada contigo.

-¡Eso también le decías a Dean! ¡Y a él si vas a buscarlo!

-Fue a la ciudad y le encargue unas cosas para mi sobrina.

-¿Quieres que yo también vaya a la ciudad para que puedas ir a buscarme? – la apretó de los brazos.

-¡Ey, déjala en paz! – le gritó Harry.

-¿Tu quien eres? – Le preguntó Michael y después volteó a ver a Ginny furioso - ¿Qué haces en el auto de un hombre en la noche?

-¡Suéltala!

-¿Ahora también tengo que competir contra él para que me hagas caso?

-¡Que la sueltes! – le gritó Harry separándolo de ella.

-¿Quién te crees que eres, idiota? – Michael lo aventó pero Harry solo se movió un poco.

-Michael, por favor, vete.

-Primero me vas a explicar que haces en el auto de un desconocido.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti.

-Claro que tienes que hacerlo – de nuevo la jaló del brazo, pero Harry se interpuso entre ellos -¿acaso es tu amante?

-Déjala en paz, ya te dijo que te fueras.

Y sin más, Michael le estampó un puñetazo en la cara a Harry derribándolo contra el lodo.

-¡Michael! – Gritó Ginny pero no había pasado ni un segundo cuando Harry se había levantado y le había regresado el golpe -¡Harry!

Después de dárselo, Harry sacudió su mano por el dolor. Nunca había dado un golpe a mano limpia. Cuando estaba en el colegio tenía que hacer algún tipo de deporte, no era muy bueno en nada en especial, pero en una ocasión estuvo en boxeo y peleaba con guantes. Definitivamente no se comparaba el golpear sin ellos.

Empezó una pelea entre ellos bajo la intensa lluvia, ninguno daba su brazo a torcer. Ginny entró a la clínica a buscar a Neville para que le ayudara a separarlos, pero encontró una nota de él diciéndole que se tuvo que ir un poco antes. Volvió a intentar separarlos ella, pero era imposible. Ya los dos tenían cortes en la cara llenos de sangre que se mezclaban con el agua de la lluvia. No sabía qué hacer para separarlos hasta que vio su celular.

-¡Michael, sino te detienes en éste instante llamaré a Charlie!

Michael se detuvo. Charlie era policía y ya lo había metido a la cárcel un par de veces por ser un tanto agresivo y causar problemas a donde fuera, pero más por estar enamorado de su hermana. Sabía que Charlie aprovechaba cualquier situación para encerrarlo al menos un día.

-Te estaré observando- le dijo Michael a Harry apuntándolo con el dedo –y mas te vale que te mantengas lejos de ella ¿entendiste?

Michael se fue agarrándose la nariz que le sangraba. Ginny corrió hacia Harry, tenía miedo que Michael le hubiera abierto la herida de la frente.

-Dime que le rompí la nariz – le dijo Harry entrando a la clínica, sangrando de una ceja y de un labio, mojado y lleno de lodo.

-Por la forma en que sangraba, creo que sí.

-Espero que no lo vayas a curar – Harry la fulminó con la mirada mientras se sentaba frente a ella para ser curado.

-No, seguro buscará a Neville. Charlie lo tiene bien amenazado.

-¿Fue tu novio?

-No, claro que no – le decía viendo las heridas – te abrió la ceja, lo bueno es que no te hizo daño en la herida de la frente.

-Siento que me va a estallar la cabeza.

-Toma – le daba unas píldoras – son para el dolor.

Harry se las tomo mientras se dejaba curar por Ginny.

-No debiste meterte, mira como te dejó.

-Yo lo dejé peor – se defendió. La verdad es que siempre había estado acostumbrado a ganar y no dejarse de nadie, aunque nunca lo había hecho peleando a mano limpia.

-Hombres- negó con la cabeza Ginny – todo lo quieren resolver a golpes.

-Él empezó ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué me quedara de brazos cruzados? – le dijo molesto.

-Es mejor el diálogo.

-¡El me pegó primero! – le gritó.

-Bueno, ya – le dijo Ginny para calmarlo. Le puso alcohol en la herida.

-¡Ay, Ginny! – gritó enojado.

-¡Tengo que desinfectar la herida!

-¡Maldita sea! - Harry se levantó y pateó la puerta bajo la mirada molesta de Ginny – todo el día ha sido de mierda ¡Todo el maldito día ha sido una pesadilla, carajo!

Ginny bajó la mirada triste, para él había sido un día de mierda, en cambio para ella, había sido el día que había esperado durante 15 años. El día en que volvería a ver a su primer amor, el dueño de su primer beso, el día que él le había prometido que regresaría. Pero después de 15 años, Harry no recordaba nada, y no es que esperaba que él regresara derramando amor por ella, pero quería volver a verlo en su vida y recordar juntos las aventuras que tuvieron de niños. Sólo eso, porque estaba consciente que el futuro dueño de la empresa más grande de Ottery no se iba a fijar en ella. Fue por eso que ella, durante su estancia en la universidad, había tenido sus novios pero siempre recordando al primer amor de su vida.

-Debo cambiarme – le dijo Ginny dejando el algodón sobre la charola – creo que Neville tiene algo de ropa aquí, te buscaré algo para que también te cambies.

-Ginny – ella volteó haciendo hacia atrás su cabello completamente mojado- perdón, no fue mi intención gritarte. Tú… tú has sido muy amable conmigo y… perdóname, por favor.

-Supongo que no querías venir ¿verdad? – Harry no le contestó -¿te obligaron? – Él asintió y ella se vio sus zapatos que ahora estaban desechos – lo siento, supongo que si ha de ser una pesadilla estar aquí.

-Es… simplemente es diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado.

-Lo entiendo. Vamos a que te cambies, no querrás agregarle a la pesadilla una neumonía ¿verdad? – le sonrió.

-No – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ambos subieron al desván, Ginny tenía todo bien organizado en ese pequeño espacio: una habitación, un baño y una pequeña cocineta.

-Neville deja algo de ropa aquí, a veces nos ensuciamos nuestra ropa y tenemos que cambiarnos en seguida.

-¿Neville también es doctor?

-No, él se quedó a mitad de la carrera porque su abuela ya no pudo seguir pagando la universidad. Es muy bueno y me ayuda mucho. Está ahorrando para continuarla.

-¿Ahorrando? Pero si dices que aquí no cobran – le dijo Harry recibiendo la ropa que le daba Ginny.

-Trabaja en tu fábrica.

-¿En serio?

-Sí – sonrió Ginny sacando de su ropero ropa para ella- es el mensajero, pero como a veces no se necesita todo el tiempo ahí, se viene conmigo para ayudarme. El pobre vive corriendo todo el día.

-Aquí muchos hacen varias cosas a la vez.

-Sí. Cámbiate aquí, yo me cambiaré en el baño.

Harry empezó a cambiarse, volteó hacia enfrente de él y estaba un espejo. Ginny había dejado media abierta la puerta del baño, así que podía verla de la cintura para arriba, pero ella le estaba dando la espalda. Se había quitado la blusa mojada dejando descubierta toda su espalda. Su piel era blanca y hacia un contraste hermoso con su cabello. De pronto se imaginó besando sus hombros, su espalda, su cabello.

-¿Ya puedo salir? – preguntó Ginny.

-No – salió de sus pensamientos, Ginny ya se había puesto su ropa limpia y seca. Rápidamente se cambio.

-¿Te quedó la ropa?

-Un poco grande. Ya puedes salir.

Ginny salió del baño y se quedaron viéndose unos minutos.

-Realmente necesito curarte esas heridas.

-Lo sé, prometo ya no gritarte.

Mientras Ginny estaba concentrada curando las heridas de Harry, él la veía detenidamente. En la mañana no pudo darse cuenta de lo hermoso que eran sus ojos chocolate, las pecas que estaban esparcidas perfectamente sobre sus mejillas y su nariz; sus labios, rosados y carnosos.

-Ahora si te portaste bien- le dijo Ginny cuando terminó.

-¿Merezco una paleta?- le sonrió, aunque hubiera preferido decirle un beso en lugar de una paleta.

-¿No te basta con el pastel que te dio mamá?

-¿Te das cuenta del hambre que voy a pasar el tiempo que este aquí? Tus hermanos ya me mandaron pedir un microondas, así que estaré a base de una dieta rigurosa de comida congelada.

-Cuando quieras ir a casa de mamá, ahí siempre hay comida.

-¿Estarás tu ahí?

-Casi no voy a comer a casa de mamá – le dijo guardando el medicamento que utilizó para curarlo– no me gusta dejar sola la clínica, pero mis hermanos acostumbran comer con ella. Seguro que a mi familia les gustará que los acompañes a comer.

-Lo tendrá en cuenta.

Se quedaron un momento viéndose, Harry aun sentado en la camilla.

-Cuídate, Harry, espero que mañana sea un mejor día y puedas despertar de tu pesadilla.

Harry aun siguió viéndola – sí, gracias, aunque creo que ya estoy despertando.

* * *

><p>Harry ya esta sintiendo mariposas en el estómago pero aun no recuerda nada.<p>

Mil gracias por sus reviews, Potterheads hasta la médula jejeje.

Saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry llegó a su casa guardando su pastel de melaza en el refrigerador. Todo era un completo silencio. Estaba solo, eso era algo que nunca le había gustado y siempre tenía quien le resolviera ese problema: amigos del colegio dispuestos a irse a las fiestas o amigas dispuestas a irse a la cama con él.

Se acostó no sin antes verse en el espejo los parches en la cara, el labio abierto y la mejilla con un moretón. Le daban ganas de tomarse una foto y enviársela a Sirius para reclamarle, pero sabía que estaba así por su propia culpa.

Cerró los ojos y Ginny apareció en su mente con una sonrisa. Lo había llamado Harry, y por primera vez, se sintió él mismo y no la sombra de su padre. Sentía que con ella no tenía porque aparentar algo que no era. Con los amigos siempre tenía que ser el más "cool", el que hace las mejores fiestas o que paga los mejores viajes; en la empresa, ser el jefe o el que es capaz de tomar las mejores decisiones; pero con Ginny, era simplemente Harry.

Se quedó dormido por fin, no lo había hecho desde que se había dormido en el avión y había tenido ese sueño raro con una niña pelirroja.

_De nuevo era un niño, corría por los viñedos como ya conociendo el camino. Sabía que alguien lo seguía porque escuchaba que lo llamaba. Se dirigió a un puente colgante para cruzar el pequeño arroyo donde fluía el agua rápidamente. Disminuyó la velocidad pero caminó rápidamente por el puente viejo de madera. De repente una tabla muy desgastada no aguantó su peso y cayó, pero unas manos lo lograron atrapar justo a tiempo. Gritaba, tenía mucho miedo, sólo veía el agua que chocaban contra las rocas._

_-Resiste, Harry, resiste – le decía una voz arriba de él._

_-Me voy a caer – decía llorando._

_-No, resiste, ya fueron a buscar ayuda._

_-¡Sirius! – gritaba Harry._

_-No te muevas tanto, sino no podré sostenerte por mucho tiempo._

_De pronto, volteó hacia arriba y vio a un niño pelirrojo haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sostenerlo._

_-Ron, no me sueltes._

_-Nunca, Harry, jamás voy a soltarte._

Despertó respirando agitadamente ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Ahora estaba soñando con Ron? Primero con una niña pelirroja y ahora con Ron. Se levantó a tomar un vaso de agua ¿Por qué había soñado eso?

Ya no pudo volver a dormirse, así que se arregló para irse a la fábrica. Estaba seguro que sería el primero en llegar, pero se sorprendió que la mayoría ya estuviera laborando tranquilamente.

-Buenos días, señor Potter – lo saludo Bill en la oficina - ¿se encuentra usted bien?

Harry pensó que se veía pésimo al no haber dormido bien y que aun estaba muy confundido por el sueño que había tenido.

-¿Qué le pasó en la cara?

-Ah, esto, me caí – no pensaba decirle que su hermana menor había tenido problemas con su pretendiente – estoy bien ¿Y Arthur?

-Me pidió que lo disculpara, hoy no va a poder venir. Esta enfermo.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Está enfermo del corazón. Hace un año empezaron los problemas en la fábrica, y el estrés hizo que su corazón no aguantara mucho. Se sentía responsable de todos los trabajadores. Si Potter´s Wines cerraba, muchas personas se quedarían sin trabajo, además estaba pagando la carrera de medicina de Ginny. Hace unos seis meses le dio un pre-infarto y fue cuando Ginny le dijo que ahí todo terminaba, que ya no quería que siguiera trabajando por pagarle su titulo.

-¿Y ahora cómo esta?

-Cansado, pero es muy terco al no querer ir con un doctor a la ciudad y tampoco quiere que Ginny lo atienda desde una ocasión en que ella lo inyectó.

Harry sonrió - ¿de casualidad tu padre contradijo el diagnostico que le había dado ella?

-Sí – sonrió también Bill - Ginny le dijo que era el corazón y mi padre insistía en que era algo que había comido.

-Bueno, dile a Arthur que no se preocupe por nada.

Harry revisaba todos los documentos que tenia Arthur en su oficina. En efecto, los problemas habían empezado hacía un año, pero lo sorprendente es que aun así la empresa seguía. Luna le había servido un café y vio a Neville llegando con la correspondencia.

Pasó toda la mañana entre documentos, facturas, entrega de pedidos, etc. Todo estaba en orden, no había ningún gasto de más o algo que indicara que estuvieran haciendo fraude ¿entonces porque la empresa de Ottery estaba tan mal? Salió a dar una vuelta en los viñedos, quería tomar aire fresco y despejar la mente.

Aunque no le duró mucho el gusto, en cuanto vio a Ron trabajar en los viñedos vino a su mente el sueño de la noche anterior ¿Por qué había soñado con Ron de niño? En cuanto Ron lo vio caminar por los viñedos se acercó a él.

-Buenas tardes, señor Potter.

-Hola… Ron ¿Cómo va todo?

-Muy bien. Le quería comentar que los viñedos que fueron infectados por la plaga…

-¿Cómo?

-Hace unos meses tuvimos una amenaza de una plaga en los viñedos que están del otro lado del arroyo, por suerte lo detectamos a tiempo y solo dañó unos cuantos. Los tuvimos que quemar y volvimos a plantar nuevos. Ya empezaron a crecer.

-Me gustaría verlos. ¿Por qué nadie me lo informó?

-Tengo entendido que se le envió un informe a su oficina – le dijo Ron caminando junto a Harry – pero no recibimos ninguna respuesta. Fue por eso que los quemamos de inmediato.

-No recuerdo haber recibido nada.

Llegaron a un arroyo, Harry se detuvo al instante, era el mismo de su sueño. Buscó el puente viejo de madera pero no lo encontró, solo había un puente hecho de acero.

-¿Pasa algo, señor Potter?

-No.

Caminaron juntos por el puente, Harry vio hacia abajo y el agua fluía tal y como en su sueño, chocando contra las rocas.

-En esta época del año hay mucha corriente, pero a veces es muy tranquilo. A los niños del pueblo les gusta bañarse en el arroyo.

Ron lo llevó donde habían quemado los viñedos infectados. No había sido mucha perdida, pero supuso que eso había influido mucho en las perdidas que había tenido la fábrica.

Cuando regresaron, volvieron a pasar por el puente. Ron iba caminando frente a él, así que Harry aprovechó para detenerse un poco y recordar su sueño. Todo era tan confuso.

-¿Está usted bien, señor Potter? – le preguntó Ron cuando notó que Harry se había detenido a mitad del puente.

Harry volteó a ver a Ron y se lo imaginó de niño, el niño de su sueño. Era él, era Ron quien en su sueño le había salvado la vida.

-Sí, estoy bien.

Ron bajó la mirada, él recordaba perfectamente lo que había pasado años atrás en ese lugar. Harry había caído en el viejo puente, aquel que Sirius mandó quitar y hacer uno nuevo de acero, y él lo sostuvo con toda su fuerza hasta que Ginny había ido corriendo a pedir ayuda a su padre. Sirius había sido el primero en llegar y pudo ayudarle a subir a Harry. Desde ese entonces, se habían hecho mejores amigos durante las semanas que había estado ahí Harry.

-Señor Potter, sé que… pues que tal vez usted tenga cosas más importantes que hacer, pero mis padres insistieron en que le entregara esto – Ron le entregó un sobre con su nombre – es la invitación a mi boda. Es mañana.

-¿Mañana? No sabía que te ibas a casar tan pronto.

-Ya me he salvado por varios años – sonrió y Harry también – pero creo que otro más y Hermione no lo soportaría. Me mandaría a volar al instante.

-Gracias, Ron.

-Va a ser algo muy sencillo en mi casa, tal vez usted no quiera…

-Claro que quiero ir – Ron le sonrió y asintió.

-Bien, señor Potter.

-Ron, por favor, llámame Harry, tenemos la misma edad.

-De acuerdo… Harry.

Harry regresó a su casa y se acostó en la sala. Pensaba en Ginny, no la había visto en todo el día y sentía una necesidad de saber cómo estaba. Se tocó la frente ¿y si utilizaba su herida como pretexto para volver a su clínica? No, se vería demasiado obvio. Él no acostumbraba a buscar chicas, ellas lo buscaban a él. De pronto sintió que algo saltó en su estómago, y se levantó de inmediato asustado y aventando el sapo que tenia encima de él.

-Lo asustas – le dijo un niño – lo andaba buscando. Neville me dijo que cuidara de su sapo.

-¿Tu quien eres? – Preguntó Harry, pero lo reconoció enseguida – tú eres el niño que iba a atropellar.

-Sí, mi nombre es Teddy y no te preocupes por eso. Te perdono.

-¿Qué?

-Que te perdono porque casi me atropellas – le dijo atrapando el sapo.

-Eras tú el que estaba en medio de la calle ¿Qué hacías ahí?

-Quería escapar de la maestra Hermione, pero por tu culpa no pude.

-Y por tu culpa tengo esta herida- le apuntó la frente.

-Deberías aprender a manejar mejor.

Harry bufó - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por dónde entraste?

-Mi abuela es quien limpia esta casa, venimos seguido.

-¿Tu eres el nieto de la señora Andrómeda?

-Sí ¿y tu quien eres?

-Mi nombre es Harry.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Nadie puede entrar a ésta casa.

-Esta casa era de mi abuelo.

-¿Del señor Potter? ¿Tú eres un Potter? –Preguntó Teddy sorprendido, Harry asintió – ¿entonces tu me puedes prestar los juguetes que están en el garaje?

-¿Juguetes?

-Sí, hay muchos, pero mi abuela nunca me ha dejado tocarlos porque me dice que son del niño Potter ¿tú puedes prestármelos?

-No sabía que había juguetes aquí.

-Ven, te los voy a mostrar.

Teddy conocía a la perfección la hacienda Potter, siempre acompañaba a su abuela cuando iba a limpiar la casa, así que llevó a Harry por pasillos que él no conocía, hasta que llegaron a un garaje. Había un auto no tan viejo, supuso que había sido de su padre antes de irse a la universidad y varias cajas cerradas. Teddy conocía muy bien el contenido de todas. Abrió una específicamente sacando dos guantes de beisbol y una pelota.

-Están geniales – dijo Teddy emocionado - ¿son tuyos?

-No, seguramente eran de mi padre. Yo nunca había venido aquí – Harry observaba los guantes y dudaba que fueran de su padre, estaban casi nuevos ¿pero entonces de quienes eran esos juguetes?

Harry siguió sacando cosas de las cajas, eran solamente juguetes en muy buen estado. Como si los hubieran comprado y solo utilizados un par de veces y de nuevo vueltos a guardar.

-¿Puedo usar esa bicicleta? – apuntó Teddy hacia arriba.

La bicicleta estaba colgada en una pared, al igual que todos los demás juguetes estaba casi nueva.

-Que raro que mi padre haya dejado sus juguetes aquí.

-¿Puedo usarla?

-Sí – Harry bajó la bicicleta – creo que le falta aire a las llantas.

-Seguro en casa de los Weasley tienen bomba para echar aire a las llantas.

-¿Conoces a los Weasley?

-Sí – le dijo Teddy volviendo a tomar los guantes de beisbol -¿jugamos?

Harry asintió y tomó un guante y la pelota de beisbol. Le lanzaba la pelota a Teddy y éste la atrapaba con su guante y después le aventaba la pelota a Harry para que él la atrapara con su guante. Así estuvieron un rato hasta que Harry aprovechó la situación.

-¿Y… conoces a Ginny? – le preguntó disimuladamente.

-¿A la doctora? – Harry asintió lanzándole la pelota – sí.

-¿Y…que tan bien la conoces?

-Bastante bien.

Harry hizo una mueca con la boca, quería que ese niño hablara y hablara, pero al parecer estaba más concentrado en lanzar la pelota que no le ponía atención.

-¿Te gusta la bicicleta, Ted?

-Sí, esta genial.

-Te la puedo regalar.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Que me hables de Ginny Weasley, pero también te puedo regalar estos guantes y la pelota – Teddy abrió los ojos emocionado – pero con otra condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Que no le digas a nadie que me has hablado de ella. Será nuestro secreto.

Teddy lo pensó un momento girando la pelota en su guante.

-Trato hecho – le lanzó la pelota - ¿Qué quieres saber de Ginny?

-¿No le dices doctora?

-No le gusta que la llamen así, para todos en el pueblo, ella es solamente Ginny. La conozco desde que tengo memoria. Ella me cuidaba en ocasiones cuando mi abuela no podía y mamá tenía que irse a trabajar a la ciudad. Después se fue a la universidad, pero cuando venía de visita, siempre me traía algo. En una ocasión me enfermé de pulmonía por andarme mojando en la lluvia, ella me cuidó toda la noche en su clínica. Le gusta andar en bicicleta y pasear por los viñedos.

-¿Y tiene novio?

-No. Dean y Michael siempre se andan peleando por ella, pero no sale con ninguno de los dos.

-¿Quién es Dean?

-Es el dueño del bar. A mí no me dejan entrar ahí, pero Dean es muy bueno conmigo, a veces me da dinero para que me compre dulces.

-¿Y Michael?

-No, él no me cae bien. Su papá es el dueño de la ferretera, pero ni trabaja ni nada, solo quiere que su papá le dé dinero para conquistar a Ginny.

Siguieron lanzándose la pelota, Harry pensando en Ginny.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Eh?

-¿Te gusta Ginny?

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Ginny es la chica más bonita del pueblo. Cada vez que viene alguien extraño, así como tú, quieren salir con ella.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo quien?

-Una vez llegó un fotógrafo, quería tomar fotos de la naturaleza, según él. En cuanto vio a Ginny, se enamoró de ella. Hasta matrimonio le pidió.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, se llamaba creo… Colín, Colín Creevy. También venían a buscarla sus amigos de la universidad, creo que con alguno de ellos si salió.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Una vez yo me caí en la escuela y la maestra Hermione me mandó con Ginny, ahí estaba un chico con ella y me dijo que era su novio.

-¿Y eso cuando fue?

-Cuando ella recién regresó de la universidad, pero ese chico ya no ha venido.

Harry asintió muy pensativo.

-Le gustan las flores rojas y los osos de peluche.

-¿Tu cómo sabes?

-Porque ella me lo dijo.

-¿Tú crees que sea buena idea mandarle flores?

-Nada pierdes con intentarlo. Dean y Michael siempre lo hacen.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Pasó el resto de la tarde con Teddy. Era un chico encantador y además no quería sentirse solo. Andrómeda preparó algo de cenar con la poca despensa que había comprado Harry, así que esa noche se acostó sin hambre y pensando en Ginny.

Era sábado, pero para él, era un día común y corriente estando en ese pueblo. Se levantó, se dio un baño, y en el camino a la fábrica se tomó un jugo y se comió unas galletas.

-Buenos días, señor Potter.

-Buenos días, Luna ¿me puedes comunicar con Sirius Black, por favor?

-Claro.

Harry entró a su oficina cerrando la puerta, a los pocos minutos, sonó su teléfono. Harry contestó activando el altavoz.

-Hola, Harry ¿trabajando en sábado?

-¿Acaso hay algo más interesante que hacer aquí?

-Eso es un verdadero milagro, y solo Ottery St. Catchpole lo ha logrado – se burló Sirius -¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien. He estado revisando toda la información y no encuentro nada importante.

-¿Entonces porque Ottery esta tan mal?

-No lo sé. Hubo una plaga hace unos meses y tuvieron que quemar algunos viñedos.

-¿Te lo informaron?

-Al parecer sí, pero no lo recuerdo.

-¿Se compró insecticidas después de eso?

-Sí.

-Revisaré los números de Ottery desde aquí.

-¿Aun sigues en Londres?

-Así es. Remus se fue a América.

-Bien, me mantienes informado.

-¿Arthur Weasley se va a jubilar?

-Sí, pero ya tenemos su reemplazo, es su hijo Bill.

-Excelente, me haré cargo de la jubilación del señor Weasley. Bueno, estamos en contacto.

-Sirius.

-¿Sí?

-La hacienda de mi abuelo… eh ¿Quién vivió ahí?

-Tu padre antes de casarse con Lily ¿Por qué?

-No, por nada.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, todo bien.

-Adiós.

Harry aplanó el botón de su teléfono para cortar la llamada y se quedó pensando por un momento hasta que volteó hacia la ventana que daba al escritorio de Luna y la veía dando vueltas de un lado a otro detrás de la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa Luna?

Luna se detuvo al instante y abrió poco a poco la puerta de la oficina.

-¿Se le ofrece algo, señor Potter?

-Eso mismo te pregunto yo.

-Es que… pues… verá… - Harry respiró hondo y se cruzó de brazos – es que… hoy… pues hoy…

-Luna.

-Quería pedirle permiso para salir temprano – le dijo rápidamente pensando que se enojaría.

-Hoy es sábado, solo trabajamos medio turno ¿o no?

-Pues sí, pero es que hoy es la boda de Ron y Hermione.

-Oh, cierto.

-Y Ginny prometió que me peinaría y me maquillaría – Harry se puso alerta con solo escuchar el nombre de Ginny – pero me dijo que lo haría temprano porque después se dedicaría a peinar y a maquillar a Hermione. Usted sabe, ella es la novia y es la que se tiene que ver más…

-¿Conoces a Ginny?

-Señor Potter, aquí todos se conocen y mas a Ginny.

-¿Es tu amiga?

-Sí, es mi mejor amiga.

-Luna, te doy permiso de salir temprano si tú me haces un favor.

-El que usted quiera, señor Potter.

-Ron me invitó a su boda pero yo no empaque un traje, solo ropa común y corriente ¿me podrías conseguir algo decente para ésta tarde?

-Por supuesto, usted déjemelo a mí.

En menos de una hora, Neville llegaba con un traje negro, corbata y hasta zapatos bien lustrados.

Terminando el turno, la fábrica quedó vacía. Harry salió a dar un recorrido, y hasta los viñedos estaban solos. Supuso que se debía a que todos estaban invitados a la boda de Ron. Caminó entre los viñedos y de nuevo se sintió solo. Se imaginó a su padre caminando a un lado de él, siempre lo había extrañado aunque a nadie se lo había dicho. Todos le hablaban de él, de lo grandioso que era, y él ni siquiera lo recordaba y eso le daba mucho coraje. No entendía como tanta gente si lo conoció y él no, él que era su único hijo. Fue por eso que el tema de James Potter lo había manejado con cierta indiferencia ante todos, simulando que no le importaba pero por dentro quería a su papá y a su mamá con él, y que todos esos comentarios de ellos, él tuviera algo que decir al respecto, pero como no los recordaba, solo se quedaba callado en medio de su frustración.

Regresó a su casa para arreglarse para la boda. Jamás había estado en una. Ninguno de sus amigos estaba dispuesto a dar ese paso, y él compartía la opinión de ellos. Se sorprendió del bueno ojo de Luna para las medidas, porque todo le había quedado a la perfección. Aunque el parche en la frente, la ceja media abierta y el labio aun un poco hinchado, le quitaba atractivo.

Lo que más le entusiasmaba de la boda, era que volvería ver a Ginny, llevaba casi dos días sin verla, días en que no había dejado de pensar en ella.

Fue recibido por los hermanos de Ron al llegar al patio de la madriguera donde habían instalado unas carpas. Bill lo atendió muy educadamente y lo estuvo acompañando hasta que empezara la ceremonia. Vio que Ron se paraba frente al pequeño estrado lleno de flores, donde el sacerdote los estaba esperando para iniciar la boda. A un lado de él, estaban los gemelos, supuso que eran los padrinos. Ron volteó a verlo y le sonrió, y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ron está nervioso – le dijo Harry a Bill.

-Sí, estar en ese lugar te pone nervioso. Cuando yo me casé estaba igual, pero me sentía muy feliz. Usted lo entenderá, señor Potter, cuando se case.

-No, Bill – se levantaron al escuchar que empezaba la música indicando la llegada de la novia – yo no me pienso casar jamás.

Harry volteó hacia la entrada de la carpa y vio a Ginny inmensamente hermosa. Llevaba un vestido largo color beige pegado a su cuerpo, el cabello medio recogido y un ramo de flores en su mano. Todo desapareció alrededor, solo la veía a ella sonreír y caminar por el pasillo lleno de pétalos. De pronto se imaginó a él, esperándola a ella, en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba Ron en ese momento.

* * *

><p>Algunos me preguntaron porque Harry no recordaba nada. Tenía aproximadamente entr años y sólo pasó unas dos o tres semanas en Ottery, de ahí siguió su vida y jamás regresó, lo olvidó por completo. Para Ron y Ginny (o todos los Weasley) era diferente. Harry era un Potter que había sido su amigo en la infancia, eso era algo que no se olvidaba tan facilmente ya que para ellos James Potter era una persona muy especial (y para todo el pueblo). Para Ginny fue su primer amor, pero ella esta consciente que Harry no se fijaría en ella. Para Ron era un amigo muy especial, que cuando llegó Harry supuso que lo recordaría (le salvó la vida) pero Harry no lo hizo, así que él decidió comportarse como lo que era: su empleado.<p>

¿porque no le han dicho nada hasta ahora? Porque no le ven el caso, Harry llegó medio arrogante y saben que es el jefe y quien tiene en sus manos si se cierra la fábrica o no. Prefieren tratarlo lo mejor posible durante su estancia como lo que es: el jefe y nada más. Saben que Harry de nuevo se irá, que sólo estará otra vez un par de semanas y tardará años en regresar.

Ya tengo listo el otro capitulo, aunque le tengo que hacer unos arreglos y empiezo a escribir el 7. Volver a ti, el capitulo final, espero escribirlo en ésta semana, ojala y lo termine. Cosas de casados, tengo una idea de otro capitulo pero aun no lo escribo. Solo espero tener el tiempo suficiente para escribir.

Saludos a todos!


	6. Chapter 6

No podía pensar, sus ojos estaban clavados en ella como si estuviera hipnotizado ¿Cómo podía ser tan bella? En cuanto Hermione llegó frente a Ron, todos se sentaron menos Harry, se había quedado parado viendo a Ginny. Ahí fue donde Ginny lo vio. Sus miradas se conectaron.

-Señor Potter – le susurró Bill al darse cuenta que todos lo estaban viendo.

-Perdón – se sentó y fue cuando el sacerdote empezó la ceremonia.

Ginny sonrió y se paró a un lado de Hermione, pero de vez en cuando volteaba hacia donde estaba Harry, en cambio él, jamás dejó de verla.

La ceremonia religiosa se terminó, así que todos salieron al jardín para sentarse en las mesas listas con aperitivos y bebidas. Bill se encargó de que Harry se sentara en la mesa de los Weasley, donde lo atendían de lo mejor.

-¿Cómo sigue, Arthur? – le preguntó Harry.

-Mejor, solo estoy muy cansado.

-Es mejor que se cuide. Sirius ya se está encargando de su jubilación.

-Toda mi vida estuve trabajando para el viñedo Potter – le dijo Arthur con nostalgia.

-Supongo que Bill va a necesitar de su ayuda de vez en cuando.

Harry le sonrió y tomó del vino que le habían servido.

-Por Dios, esto sabe – le volvió a dar otro trago a su copa – delicioso ¿Qué vino eso?

-Bueno – sonrió Arthur apenado – es un vino que he hecho yo.

-¿Usted?

-Sí, ya sabe, probando aquí y allá, tantos años en el viñedo. La idea fue de Ron, y poco a poco lo hemos estado haciendo.

-¿Pero éste no es el que vendemos en la empresa?

-No, éste es un poco más dulce.

-Huele delicioso – le dijo Harry muy interesado.

-Papá lleva años haciendo diferentes tipos de vinos – le dijo Charlie sentado también en la mesa – algunos sabían horribles, pero con el tiempo le han ido quedando mejor.

-Bueno en realidad, esto de empezar a hacer experimentos fue idea de su padre. James siempre quería estar innovando todo. Él fue quien me inspiró hacer algo diferente.

-Pues le ha quedado muy bien.

-Gracias, señor Potter, pero le repito: Ron fue quien ideó éste vino en particular.

Charlie dio un puñetazo en la mesa y soltó un fuerte bufido.

-¿Qué hace ese aquí?

Harry volteó hacia donde veía Charlie y vio a Michael acercarse a Ginny. Así que él también se puso alerta al igual que Charlie.

-Charlie, no quiero problemas en la boda de tu hermano – le advirtió Arthur.

-Algún día golpearé a ese tipo.

Harry se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo, al menos él ya había tenido el placer de romperle la nariz.

-¡GINNY! – gritó Charlie, haciendo que Michael detuviera su paso a unos metros de Ginny -¡Ven!

Ginny dejó de platicar con Neville y Luna para acercarse a ellos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Llegó ese tipo – le apuntó hacia Michael – no lo quiero cerca de ti ¿entendiste?

-¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? ¿Esconderme toda la noche?

-Dile a Dean que se quede contigo.

-Puede quedarse aquí – dijo rápidamente Harry, todos voltearon a verlo – digo, ese tipo no se acercará viendo a la familia de Ginny alrededor de ella.

-Buena idea – dijo Charlie.

-Gracias, señor Potter – dijo Ginny con sarcasmo – pero no me voy a quedar toda la noche sentada aquí ¿verdad?

-No le veo nada de malo.

-Quiero bailar.

-Baila con Dean – le dijo Charlie, a lo que Harry puso mala cara.

-Tú no me vas a decir con quien voy a bailar.

-Ese tipo te va a estar acosando toda la noche. Así que si no quieres que tengamos problemas en la boda de Ron, será mejor que mantengas a ese tipo lejos.

-Arthur – llegó Molly muy contenta – ven a bailar con los novios. Charlie ayuda a Bill con las cervezas.

Solo quedaron Ginny y Harry en la mesa.

-¿Cómo sigues de tu herida, Harry?

-¿De nuevo soy Harry? – Ginny levantó una ceja sin decirle nada – supongo que bien.

-Déjame verla.

Ginny le quitó el parche de la frente viendo la herida. Los labios de Ginny estaban frente a los ojos de Harry. Tenía tantas ganas de besarlos, de probarlos. Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente para perderse en el aroma de ella.

-Mañana vas a la clínica para cambiarte de parche y hacerte una limpieza.

-Como usted diga, doctora.

-¿Ya no me vas a contradecir?

-No – sonrió – jamás lo voy a volver a hacer.

-Ginny – la llamó Michael.

-Michael, vete, por favor – se paró Ginny.

-Vine a pedirte perdón, estoy muy arrepentido…

-Vete – le dijo Harry también levantándose.

-Lárgate, Michael – dijo una persona llegando a la mesa de los Weasley.

-Dean – dijo Michael viendo directamente al recién llegado.

Dean, Michael y Harry voltearon a verse, Ginny en medio de los tres.

-Chicos, no quiero problemas, es la boda de mi hermano.

-Solo quiero que me perdones, mi amor.

-No la llames así – le advirtió Dean.

-Tú no te metas.

-Michael, será mejor que te vayas, por favor – dijo Ginny.

-¿Me perdonas?

-Sí, pero vete, por favor.

-Te amo, mi amor – Michael se acercó a ella tocándole el cabello.

-Lárgate, te lo advierto– le dijo Harry.

-Michael, vete, por favor. Te perdono, pero vete, no quiero problemas. A Charlie no le gustó nada verte aquí, así que será mejor que te vayas.

-De acuerdo. Te buscaré después, mi amor.

Michael volteó a ver a Harry y a Dean y después se acercó a Ginny dándole un beso en la frente.

-¿Qué te hizo para que te pidiera perdón? – preguntó Dean viendo a Michael alejarse.

-Nada, Dean.

-Bien – suspiró Dean no muy convencido por la respuesta – ¿bailamos?

Ginny volteó a ver a Harry y éste la vio muy serio, con la mirada penetrante diciéndole: ni lo pienses.

-Oh, no entiendo como Molly aun tiene energía para los bailes – llegó Arthur sentándose agitado sin darse cuenta de la situación.

-Sí, Dean, vamos a bailar.

Harry apretó los puños viendo a Ginny y a Dean tomados de la mano rumbo a la pista empezando a bailar.

-¿Otra copita de vino, señor Potter? – le sonrió Arthur ajeno al mal humor de Harry.

Pasaron aproximadamente dos horas en las que Harry no dejaba de ver a Ginny. Había bailado con Dean un rato después cada quien se fue por diferente rumbo. Ginny ayudaba a Hermione como toda una buena dama de honor y atendía a los invitados.

Después de la cena, el baile se puso aún mejor. Algunos ya estaban empezando a ponerse más contentos a base de bebidas. Harry vio que Ginny entraba a su casa así que aprovecho para seguirla.

Ginny revisaba el pastel antes de sacarlo al jardín para tomar las fotos justo cuando lo partieran los recién casados, sin darse cuenta que Harry había entrado detrás de ella.

-¿Y Dean? – Se asustó Ginny - ¿Dónde lo dejaste?

-Se fue a su negocio.

-¿Al bar?

-Sí – le dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño, extrañada porque sabía que Dean tenía un bar.

-¿No debería estar aquí cuidándote?

-No necesito que nadie me cuide.

-Claro– le dijo sarcásticamente señalándole sus heridas de la pelea.

-Aquí están mis hermanos. Michael les tiene miedo a ellos. Ayúdame a sacar el pastel y ponerla en la mesa de los novios.

Harry le ayudó a cargar el pastel.

-Pareciera como si tú y Dean fueran novios – le dijo Harry en el camino.

-Pero no lo somos.

-¿Por qué?

-Eso no es asunto suyo, señor Potter.

-¿De nuevo soy señor Potter?

Ginny no le contestó y continuó con su labor de dama de honor dejándolo solo. Después de partir el pastel y repartirlo a todos los invitados, Ginny se sentó junto a sus padres y Harry. Se quitó los tacones porque estaba muy cansada.

-Señor Potter ¿no le gusta bailar?

Harry le iba a contestar a la señora Weasley que sí, pero que no tenía ningún humor de bailar, pero vio a Ginny y formó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Sí, señora Weasley, pero no conozco a nadie para bailar – se hizo la víctima.

-Aquí esta Ginny. Hija, baila con el señor Potter.

-¿Bailamos, Ginny? – sonrió Harry triunfante.

Ginny volteó a ver a sus padres que le decían con los ojos que aceptara. La verdad es que ella había estado pensándolo muy bien esos días y tomó la decisión de no estar cerca de Harry. Para él estar en Ottery era una pesadilla, en cambio para ella, volver a verlo había despertado sentimientos que había tenido guardados por años, y eso no le parecía conveniente.

-La verdad estoy muy cansada.

-Sólo será una pieza- le dijo Harry.

-De acuerdo.

Harry la tomó de la cintura y empezaron a bailar. Ginny se perdió en su aroma tan varonil, simplemente le encantaba, perdía todas las fuerzas con solo estar cerca de él.

-Entonces… ¿Qué pasa con Dean?

-¿Cómo? – reaccionó Ginny.

-Dean.

-Dean es uno de mis mejores amigos, sólo eso ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

-A nada, solo preguntaba.

Continuaron bailando hasta que terminó la canción, pero ninguno hizo el intento para irse a sentarse. Empezó la siguiente canción y continuaron bailando y así sucesivamente hasta que terminó la fiesta.

Una vez que despidieron a los novios para irse a su luna de miel, Harry se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa a Ginny y ella había aceptado. Como Harry había dejado su carro al ver que no era tan necesario, se fueron caminando.

Ginny sintió un poco de frio y se frotó lo hombros, inmediatamente Harry se quitó su saco y se lo puso por encima.

-Gracias.

-De nada. Estuvo muy bonita la boda.

-Sí, por fin se casaron. Ya tenían mucho tiempo de novios.

Harry asintió sonriendo mientras metía las manos en su bolsillo y seguían caminando.

-¿Qué vas a hacer mañana? – le pregunto Ginny para hablar de algún tema.

-Eh, bueno, debo de ir con la doctora para que me cambie el parche de la frente, si no lo hago creo que me va a ir muy mal. Esa doctora es de miedo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, es mejor no hacerla enojar.

Ginny lo empujó por el hombro riéndose. Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta llegar a casa de Ginny. Ella le regresó el saco a Harry.

-Te veo mañana, entonces.

-Sí, vengo mañana.

Se quedaron un momento viéndose.

-¿Podrás llegar solo a tu casa?

-Sí, ya me sé el camino.

-Bien, buenas noches, Harry.

-Buenas noches, Ginny.

Ginny le dio un beso en la mejilla y entró a su casa. Cerró la puerta y se recargó sobre ella por unos segundos para respirar hondo, después puso su ojo en la mirilla de la puerta para verlo. Harry se quedó un momento frente a la puerta, después se puso su saco y caminó alejándose de la casa de Ginny.

Durante todo el camino a su casa no hizo más que pensar en Ginny ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ella era una chica muy guapa como muchas que había conocido, pero definitivamente tenía algo diferente: su sonrisa, su brillo en los ojos, su fortaleza, su carácter… sus labios ¡Dios, como quería besar sus labios! Pero sentía mucho miedo de ser rechazado ¡Pero si él nunca ha sido rechazado!

-¿Qué demonios me está pasando?

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levantó tardísimo. No había podido conciliar el sueño hasta casi al amanecer por estar pensando en Ginny. Se dio un baño y se fue directo a casa de ella.

Cuando llegó la encontró curando una herida en la cabeza y regañando al pobre hombre. Sonrió al verla enojada hasta los domingos.

-¿Quién te manda tomar tanto? ¿Sabes lo preocupados que han de estar por ti tu familia?

-Ya, Ginny, es que anoche estuvo muy buena la fiesta de tu hermano y pues seguimos festejando.

-¿Y por eso te fuiste a estampar contra el piso? ¿Para seguir festejando?

-Me empujaron.

-¿Quién? ¡Si estabas solo! Dale gracias a Neville que te encontró cuando venia para acá, estabas tirado en un charco de sangre.

-Ya no me regañes, Ginny, me duele la cabeza.

-Deja que te vea tu esposa para que te duela un poco más.

-Dame muchas medicinas para dormirme y que no me diga nada ¡Auch! – Exclamó cuando Ginny le dio un golpe en la cabeza – eres brava, Ginny.

Harry sonrió aun más desde la puerta.

-Ya vete, y directo a tu casa ¿entendiste?

-Sí. Gracias, Ginny.

-De nada, y cuídate, por favor.

Cuando el hombre pasó frente a Harry le susurró.

-Aguas con la pelirroja, no la hagas enojar ¿eh?

-Sí, gracias por el consejo.

-Harry – le sonrió Ginny.

-Hola, perdón por llegar tarde.

-No, está bien. Pasa, siéntate, en seguida te atiendo.

-¿Hasta los domingos trabajas?

-No siempre, Neville es el que pasa la mayoría del día aquí y yo salgo a hacer mis compras de la semana o a casa de mis padres.

Ginny se puso frente a él para hacerle la curación de sus heridas.

-Sí que te fue mal llegando a Ottery.

-Algo – le contesto sin dejarla de ver.

-¿Y qué tal la fábrica? – Ginny podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Harry mientras le limpiaba la herida y eso la estaba poniendo sumamente nerviosa.

-Bien.

-¿La vas a cerrar?

-No – le contestó decidido.

-¿En serio? – Ginny lo vio a los ojos formando una sonrisa.

-Claro. Aun no encuentro cual fue el problema para poder solucionarlo y así siga laborando normalmente.

-Papá no hablaba mucho al respecto – continuó Ginny con la curación – solo lo veías mal. Empezó con preocupaciones, después estrés para terminar con un infarto. Él quería pagarme mi título como lo hizo con mi carrera, pero le dije que prefería a mi padre que a un título profesional. Al comienzo no estuvo muy bien de acuerdo, yo era la única de mi familia que iba a la universidad y con una carrera de medicina, era su orgullo. Se sintió frustrado al no poder terminar su más grande logro como padre.

-Todos tus hermanos y tú, son increíbles. Cada uno es muy bueno en lo que hace.

-Gracias – le sonrió - Papá trabajo mucho para que todos tuviéramos lo que él no tuvo. Yo fui la última y cómo mis hermanos ya trabajaban, a mí si me pudo mandar a la universidad, pero estoy segura que por si él fuera, a todos nos hubiera mandado a la universidad como yo.

-¿Y tu como te sientes al no haber podido titularte?

Ginny puso en su charola todo lo utilizado en la curación de Harry y se levantó para lavar o tirar lo que ya no necesitaba.

-Bien – le contestó dándole la espalda.

-¿Bien?

-Sí, aquí estoy muy feliz. Ayudo a la gente de mi pueblo y eso me encanta.

-¿Pero?

Ginny volteó a verlo y dio un suspiro.

-Hice mis prácticas en el mejor hospital de la ciudad, conocí a mucha gente ahí. Todos me decían que yo tenía un gran futuro en la medicina, inclusive el director me dijo que en cuanto terminara la carrera tenía un trabajo seguro ahí.

-Pero necesitas tu titulo.

Ginny asintió bajando la mirada.

-Eso no lo sabe nadie, por favor…

-No te preocupes, no diré nada.

Se quedaron un momento viéndose hasta que Ginny le sonrió.

-Listo, señor Potter, su curación ha sido terminada y usted se ha portado muy bien.

-Ginny, ya quedó el yeso del señor Robert, solo se rompió la muñeca – le dijo Neville y después volteó a ver a Harry – buenos días, señor Potter.

-Buenos días, Neville.

-¿Ya llegó Luna? – preguntó Ginny quitándose su bata blanca.

-Sí, está en la cocina, me trajo de comer.

-Bien, entonces ya me voy.

Ginny y Harry se despidieron de Neville y salieron de la casa. Ginny directo a su bicicleta que se encontraba en el jardín.

-¿Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo en bicicleta?

-¿Bicicleta? Yo no sé andar en bicicleta.

-¿Qué? Todos sabemos andar en bicicleta – le dijo Ginny como si fuera lo más obvio.

-No, yo no.

-Bueno, te puedo enseñar. Atrás esta la bicicleta de Ron, puedes usar la de él.

-Ginny, ve como tengo la cara ¿quieres agregarle otro golpe?

-Anda vamos, debo ir a comprar mi despensa de la semana para que mis hermanos me la envíen aquí.

-De acuerdo.

Iban los dos camino al centro del pueblo. Ginny no había parado de reír al ver lo mal que le iba a Harry con la bicicleta. En dos ocasiones estuvo a punto de estamparse contra el piso, por suerte había metido los pies aterrizando decentemente.

-Eres patético, Potter – le dijo Ginny deteniéndose frente a él, después de chocar contra un árbol – primero un poste con el carro y ahora un árbol con la bicicleta.

-Para empezar, choque contra aquel poste por culpa de Teddy y ahora por culpa de rambo – señaló al perro que le ladraba unos metros atrás.

-¿Conoces a Teddy?

-Sí – le dijo volviendo a subir a la bicicleta – fue a mi casa.

-Es un niño increíble.

Harry asintió ¡claro que ese niño era increíble, le había dicho muchas cosas de ella!

-¿Quieres dejar la bicicleta?

-No, esto no me va a ganar. Claro, siempre y cuando no volvamos a pasar frente a la casa de rambo.

-Pero si es un perro hermoso, mira, rambo, rambo.

-¡No lo llames!

-Solo mándale besos y se calma.

El perro se acercó mientras Ginny le mandaba besos pero en cuanto volteó a ver a Harry de nuevo empezó a ladrar.

-Anda, mándale besos.

-No voy a mandarle besos a un perro, Ginny.

-Hazlo y dile cosas bonitas, sino va a seguir ladrándote durante el tiempo que estés aquí.

Harry vio al perro que le ladraba enfurecido.

-De acuerdo – respiró hondo – rambo, bonito – y le mandaba besos. El perro dejó de ladrar y movió la cabeza de lado viéndolo – bonito, bonito, precioso – continuó Harry y sin más, rambo se dio la media vuelta y se fue corriendo.

Harry se quedó sorprendido al ver la reacción del perro, vio de reojo a Ginny que estaba a punto de explotar de la risa.

-Anda, ya, ríete.

Ginny soltó una fuerte carcajada burlándose de Harry.

-Creo que el perro se fue porque se asustó de tus… cariñitos – Harry volteó a verla sin reírse – creo que ahora el perro es quien va a tener miedo de ti.

-Muy graciosa.

-Ve el lado positivo, ya no te va a ladrar.

-¿Nos vamos?

-De acuerdo – emprendió el camino Ginny en la bicicleta – ¡cuidado, árboles, ahí viene Harry, a un lado todos!

-¡Deja de burlarte, Ginny! – le gritó Harry detrás de ella.

Habían pasado toda la tarde juntos. Primero habían ido al centro del pueblo a comprar la despensa, pasando un momento con los gemelos, entre bromas y pláticas. Después habían ido a comer a la famosa cafetería de las malas hamburguesas, y en efecto, Luna tenía razón, no era una comida muy apetecible. Ginny llevó a Harry a comprarse un par de playeras y pantalones de mezclilla en dónde ella le daba su punto de vista si se le veía mal o no.

Ya estaba bajando un poco el sol, así que se fueron a pasear en bicicleta por los viñedos. Harry ya dominaba mas el arte de andar en bicicleta, tanto que a veces rebasaba a Ginny ahora él burlándose de ella.

-Eres lenta, Weasley.

-¿Una carrera, Potter?

Harry le sonrió y pedaleó mas fuerte siendo seguido por Ginny. Se sentía feliz de sentir el aire puro y fresco de los viñedos en su rostro. Escuchó la risa de Ginny detrás de él, volteó para ver a qué distancia iba cuando de pronto ya no era Ginny quien iba en bicicleta sonriendo, era una niña pelirroja. Se sorprendió, era la niña que había visto en su sueño. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó de la bicicleta dándose tremendo porrazo.

* * *

><p>Pobre Harry le estoy dando una bienvenida al mundo real el cual él no estaba acostumbrado.<p>

Aquí sigo...

Saludos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Increíble pero aquí de regreso, había dejado éste fic porque no lograba acomodar algunas cosas que tenia planeadas, hasta que tome lápiz y papel y las puse en orden, así que solo falta escribir y terminar el fic, que en realidad no es muy largo.**

**Éste es el final del capitulo anterior por si no se acordaban, bueno yo también tuve que releer muchas cosas que no me acordaba pero ya tomé el hilo de nuevo.**

_Ya estaba bajando un poco el sol, así que se fueron a pasear en bicicleta por los viñedos. Harry ya dominaba más el arte de andar en bicicleta, tanto que a veces rebasaba a Ginny ahora él burlándose de ella._

_-Eres lenta, Weasley._

_-¿Una carrera, Potter?_

_Harry le sonrió y pedaleó mas fuerte siendo seguido por Ginny. Se sentía feliz de sentir el aire fresco de los viñedos en su rostro. Escuchó la risa de Ginny detrás de él, volteó para ver a qué distancia iba cuando de pronto ya no era Ginny quien iba sonriendo, era una niña pelirroja. Se sorprendió, era la niña que había visto en su sueño. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó de la bicicleta dándose tremendo porrazo._

-¡Por Dios, Harry! – bajó Ginny de su bicicleta preocupada-¿estás bien?- se agachó a su altura.

-Sí – se tomó el codo adolorido.

Harry la vio a los ojos tratando de recordar ese sueño que tuvo en el avión rumbo a Ottery. Todo era muy confuso. La veía tan intensamente que casi se quería meter en su cabeza por los ojos chocolate que tanto le encantaban.

-Déjame revisarte – le dijo Ginny para perder el contacto con su mirada. El verde de sus ojos simplemente la ponían a temblar – te hiciste un raspón en el codo, creo que necesitaré pedir material médico especialmente para ti – le dijo revisando el codo – aun no estás bien de tu herida de la cabeza y ahora esto – de nuevo lo vio a los ojos- ¿Qué te pasó?

-No lo sé, creo que perdí el equilibrio – le contestó aun viéndola directamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Estás bien? - Ginny abrió los ojos asustada – tal vez ya tuviste un daño psicológico por tanto golpe que te has dado: el choque, la pelea con Michael, estrellarte contra un árbol…

-No… estoy bien – le dijo levantándose haciendo gestos de dolor porque también se había lastimado una rodilla. Ginny hizo lo mismo – solo que… no sé, he tenido un par de extraños sueños.

-¿Sueños?

-Sí, la mayoría son que estoy en los viñedos.

-Trabajas entre viñedos, es lógico que tengas esa clase de sueños – le dijo tomando su bicicleta.

-No, sueño que soy un niño y que estoy en los viñedos.

-Creciste entre viñedos.

Harry tomó la bicicleta al igual que Ginny y empezaron a caminar, él un poco cojeando.

-Nunca había estado en un viñedo hasta ahora – le confesó.

-¿Qué? – sonrió Ginny.

-Desde que murieron mis padres, he estado a cargo de mi padrino y de un amigo de mi papá, son como mis tíos. Ellos me cuidaron y me enviaron a los mejores internados de Inglaterra. De vacaciones estaba con ellos, aunque casi siempre de viaje por cuestiones de la empresa. Tengo muy pocos recuerdos de mi niñez, casi toda mi mente está llena de recuerdos de los colegios, agente adulta hablando de negocios o… aeropuertos. Creo que he vivido más encerrado en los internados que afuera de ellos.

-¿Y después de graduarte?

-Viajé con unos amigos – sonrió – nos creíamos los dueños del mundo, hasta que Sirius me jaló las orejas y me llevó a trabajar a mi propia empresa.

-¿Y ahí no estuviste en ningún viñedo?

-No, solo en las oficinas.

-Que aburrido.

-Cuando eres quien da las órdenes, no es tan aburrido.

-¿Y además de viñedos, que mas sueñas?

Harry caminó unos pasos más arrastrando la bicicleta, volteó a verla dudando un poco.

-Soñé con Ron.

-Que romántico – se burló sonriendo.

-No es broma – se detuvo para verla de frente – soñé que él me salvaba la vida – Ginny borró su sonrisa y también se detuvo interesada – íbamos corriendo y yo caía de un puente, como el que está por allá – le señaló – pero era de madera – Ginny tragó saliva – y Ron me sujetaba fuertemente y me decía que jamás me iba a soltar. Éramos unos niños ¿no te parece loco mi sueño?

Ginny no le contestó, ella sabía que eso había sido cierto pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Harry si le decía la verdad. Tenía miedo de llenarse de esperanzas con él, y que de nuevo iba a estar con la ilusión de que él regresara a Ottery. Ahora era dueño de la empresa más grande de su pueblo, y no nada más eso, era inmensamente rico y ella era una doctora sin título. Lo mejor era que él se fuera con la misma idea con la que llegó: rescatar la empresa y adiós.

Harry continuó el camino y Ginny lo siguió.

-También soñé con una niña pelirroja – Ginny sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir como loco- íbamos corriendo por un viñedo, ella detrás de mí con una sonrisa – volteó a verla – fue por eso que me caí, me recordaste mucho a esa niña.

-¿Y que mas soñaste con esa niña?

-No recuerdo – mintió. Le daba pena decirle que ella le había dado un beso, su primer beso. Aun podía sentir la sensación de aquel sueño durante el beso. -¿No te parece extraño? Yo nunca había visto a Ron, y esa niña…

-Tal vez sea yo – le sonrió.

Harry la vio y recordó el beso ¿Cómo sería besar a Ginny?

-No creo. La primera vez que te vi fue cuando fuiste una malvada conmigo – Ginny dejó escapar una risita – esa niña era tierna.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decirme, Potter? Recuerda que aun tengo que curarte ese raspón.

-¿Lo ves? Eres malvada – los dos sonrieron – vamos a mi casa, necesito cambiarme esta ropa sucia.

-¿Tienes alcohol y gasas?

-Ni siquiera tengo un microondas.

-Llegará mañana, te lo dijeron mis hermanos.

-No sabes las ganas que tengo de comer comida de microondas, las galletas y las latas de atún son de lo peor.

-Creo que siguen las invitaciones a comer de mi mamá ¿o no?

-Me da pena, las veces que he ido he comido como un cerdo hambriento – Ginny soltó una carcajada.

Llegaron a la hacienda Potter, Ginny no había estado ahí desde que era niña y jugaba con Harry y Ron. Ginny le limpió el raspón del codo improvisando una curación con el poco material que había, pero se aseguró bien para que no hubiera infección.

-Tu casa es hermosa.

-Era de mi abuelo y después de mi padre.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con ella cuando te vayas?

-No lo sé. Me pertenece oficialmente hasta que cumpla los 25 años, al igual que las empresas. No sé porque Sirius y Remus no han hecho nada con ella.

Salieron al balcón en donde se podía ver el patio principal.

-Tal vez te están dejando a ti tomar la decisión de qué hacer con ésta hacienda.

-No tengo la menor idea de qué hacer con ella.

-Yo le podría muchas flores a esas jardineras, iluminación a esa fuente, bancas y maceteros alrededor con hermosas plantas –Harry vio a Ginny quien tenía un brillo en los ojos imaginándose esa hacienda tener vida – pájaros, muchos pájaros ¿te imaginas despertar todas las mañanas con su canto? Sería hermoso ¿no?

-Supongo que sí.

-Tienes un paraíso, Harry – volteó a verlo – aunque supongo que tu casa en Londres ha de ser increíble.

-Tengo un departamento.

-¿Por qué?

-No necesito nada mas – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros- vivo solo.

-Yo también vivo sola, pero nunca estoy sola. Ya sea mis hermanos, mis padres, Neville, Luna, los pacientes… en mi casa siempre hay gente.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, el sol empezaba a meterse en el horizonte.

-Es hermoso el atardecer- le dijo Ginny.

-Ven- la tomó de la mano rápidamente.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Rápido.

Subieron por unas escaleras. Harry la guió hasta la última habitación y salieron por la ventana.

-¿Qué haces?

-Una tarde no tenía nada que hacer y subí a esta habitación – le decía abriendo la ventana para que ella también saliera.

-Nos podemos caer, Harry, estamos en el techo de tu casa.

-Camina con cuidado – le dijo tomándola de la mano y caminando sobre el tejado.

Se sentaron en lo más alto de la hacienda Potter y desde ahí el atardecer era simplemente increíble.

-Es hermoso.

-En Londres jamás me había puesto a contemplar algo así – le dijo Harry aun sin soltarla de la mano.

-¿Aun es una pesadilla haber venido a Ottery?

-No. Estoy aprendiendo muchas cosas que ni en los mejores internados de Inglaterra lo hubiera podido aprender.

-¿Cómo andar en bicicleta? – levantó una ceja Ginny.

-Exacto.

Cada uno había regresado a sus respectivos trabajos, pero por las tardes, Harry no fallaba en asistir a la clínica de Ginny con cualquier pretexto. Al comienzo para curación de sus heridas pero ya después, simplemente era costumbre. Salir de Potter´s Wines y directo con Ginny. Ella acompañaba a Harry a su casa, una vez que Neville se hacía cargo de la clínica, y le ayudaba a mejorar un poco su estancia ahí. En ocasiones le preparaba algo rápido de cenar y ya Harry lo recalentaba en su microondas.

El domingo, día libre de Ginny, fueron ayudar a Ron y a Hermione en su nueva casa. Debían pintar la cocina lo más rápido posible porque la mudanza de sus respectivas casas de solteros llegaba ese día. Ayudaron a poner todas las cajas y muebles en la sala, mientras Ron y Hermione decidían donde poner cada cosa, Harry y Ginny continuaron pintando la cocina.

-Ron, odio ese sillón tuyo, no combina con nada.

-Es mi sillón favorito, es muy cómodo.

-Pues ponlo en otro lugar, no lo quiero aquí.

-Ésta también es mi casa.

Harry y Ginny se miraban y después se reían de las discusiones que tenían los recién casados.

-Seguro mamá ha de estar feliz de que ese sillón por fin salió de su casa.

-¿Qué tiene de malo ese sillón? – le preguntó Harry.

-Es horrible.

-Pero es cómodo.

-Hay muchos sillones decentes y cómodos. Ese es simplemente horrible.

Harry rodó los ojos y continuó pintando. Ron y Hermione habían seguido con su discusión afuera de la casa con el personal de mudanza.

-Que cansado es esto – exclamó Harry.

-Es divertido.

-¿Divertido? – Levantó una ceja Harry – estoy aquí porque me pediste ayuda.

-Pudiste haberme dicho que no.

-A ti jamás te podría decir que no, siempre haré lo que tú quieras – lo dijo tan sinceramente que Ginny lo vio con una sonrisa – digo… me has atendido muchas veces sin cobrarme un centavo – trató de justificarse.

Sentía su cara roja, así que continúo como si nada pintando la pared ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Él jamás había hecho lo que una mujer quería. Ginny encendió un radio que le había enviado el Sr. Weasley a Ron para su nuevo hogar. Estaba una canción "_Happy"_ y Ginny empezó a bailar moviendo la brocha con pintura.

-¿Qué haces?

-Demostrarte que pintar casas es divertido.

-No lo es, es cansado, me duele el brazo y ni siquiera hemos terminado una pared.

Pero Ginny seguía moviéndose y cantando - "because I´m Happy…"

-Y así menos vamos a terminar – concluyó Harry ignorándola.

Ginny tomó un rodillo, lo llenó de pintura y pintó, desde la cabeza, pasando por la espalda, el trasero y hasta los tobillos, a Harry, para terminar con una carcajada. Harry volteó a verla y después se volteó a ver su trasero lleno de pintura.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Because I´m Happy…

-¡Ginny!

-¿Lo ves? ¡Es divertido!

-Esta me la pagas.

Harry tomó pintura en sus manos y se lanzó hacia Ginny, quien trataba de escapar de él.

-¡No, Harry!

Pero era demasiado tarde, Harry había tomado las dos mejillas de Ginny con sus manos haciéndola parecer un payaso. Pero aun así, Ginny soltó una carcajada y Harry reía también, continuando con su obra de arte: la nariz y la frente de Ginny llena de pintura.

Entre risas, Harry dio dos pasos atrás y accidentalmente metió su pie en la cubeta de pintura, cayendo de sentón y derramando el contenido de pintura en el piso. Ginny soltó una gran carcajada que resonó en la cocina.

-Creo que me voy a hacer pipi – dijo Ginny muerta de risa, pero enseguida trató de equilibrarse ya que había pisado la pintura y empezó a patinar un poco. No duró mucho ya que cayó, pero el cuerpo de Harry ya en el piso, amortiguo la caída.

-Me aplastaste – le dijo Harry riéndose y tomándose una costilla – pesas como un elefante.

-Mentiroso.

Se quedaron viéndose a los ojos, Ginny casi encima de él. Harry quería besarla en ese mismo instante, besarla hasta cansarse. Aun con su cara llena de pintura se veía hermosa.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – Hermione estaba en la puerta de la cocina con las manos en la cintura, Ron a un lado de ella con una sonrisa burlona.

-Lo siento –Ginny se levantó de inmediato a como pudo debido a que el piso estaba resbaloso por la pintura. Estaba nerviosa por la forma en que la había visto Harry ¿acaso quería besarla? ¿Por qué su mirada pasaba de sus ojos a su boca?

-Bonito maquillaje hermanita – dijo Ron – y… bonito zapato, Harry – apuntó hacia la cubeta donde aun permanecía el pie de Harry.

-¿Por qué derramaron la pintura?

-Lo sentimos, Hermione, fue mi culpa, yo empecé esto – le dijo Ginny.

-Vamos a arreglar todo – se disculpó también Harry levantándose y quitándose la cubeta del pie.

-Bueno, tienes muchos trabajadores en la empresa, Harry, puedes enviarnos…

-¡Ron! Esta es nuestra casa y no… no podemos pagar por servicios que nosotros mismos podemos hacer.

-Vamos a limpiar todo, Hermione.

-Ron tiene razón, enviaré a los pintores de la empresa y…

-No, señor Potter.

-Por un millón de veces, Hermione, Harry quiere que lo llamemos así.

-Pero… pero es el hijo del señor James Potter, Ron.

-Soy Harry, Hermione, solo Harry, tenemos la misma edad- le dijo un poco molesto, odiaba ser solo la sombra de su padre.

-Discúlpeme, señor… perdón, Harry.

-Por favor, deja que me haga cargo de esto, nos llevaría un día entero limpiar y después continuar con pintar las paredes.

Hermione volteó a ver a Ron dudosa, pero la verdad es que tenían mucho trabajo con la casa, como era usada tenía muchos desperfectos que arreglar. Por otra parte, Hermione no se sentía cómoda con la ayuda de Harry. No había crecido en Ottery, pero desde que había llegado ahí supo todo lo que había hecho James Potter por la gente de ese pueblo, y cada año participaba en el homenaje que le hacían a él y a su esposa Lily Potter.

-Gracias, Harry – le dijo Hermione.

Harry acompañó a Ginny a su casa. Aun estaban llenos de pintura y necesitaban un buen baño. Durante el camino Ginny le platicó como se habían conocido Ron y Hermione. Ella había sido enviada a Ottery como maestra y durante un año había sido la enemiga numero uno de Ron porque aceptaba que los hijos de los trabajadores en el viñedo trabajaran con ellos en su tiempo libre.

-Ron es quien se encarga de contratar a los trabajadores. La mayoría tienen niños y Hermione se los quería llevar a la escuela mientras sus padres trabajaban – le contaba Ginny.

-Eso es lo correcto.

-Sí, Ron los enviaba a la escuela en su respectivo horario, pero una vez que los niños salían de la escuela querían estar con sus padres y ayudarles para aprender; además Ron los premiaba con dulces a quienes ayudaran a sus padres. Él dice que eso les ayuda para que el día de mañana sean personas responsables porque valoran el trabajo de sus padres. Eso a Hermione la ponía con los pelos de punta, ella quería que se quedaran ese tiempo extra en la escuela jugando o haciendo tareas.

-¿Y cómo fue que terminaron juntos?

-Pues yo creo que entre tantas peleas que tuvieron se enamoraron.

Todo lo que había revisado Harry en Potter´s Wines de Ottery estaba en orden. Todos los pedidos que se habían hecho estaban entregados en tiempo y en cantidad, y todas las cuentas registradas estaban en orden. Lo único eran aquellos viñedos infectados por una plaga, lo cual había sido una gran pérdida pero aun así salieron adelante.

Decidió que tenía que ir a Londres y revisar desde ahí que información había tenido él de esa empresa. No recordaba nada, siempre se enfocaba mas en sus empresas que le dejaban más dinero y tenían más prestigio, o para que mentirse, las que estaban más lujosas y con las secretarias más guapas. Pensó en Ginny y sonrió.

-Y vine a encontrar a las más hermosa de todas en donde esta mi empresa más pequeña y más vieja.

Era increíble, pero cierto: no quería irse de Ottery, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y prometió que regresaría en dos días.

-¿Seguro que regresaras?

-Claro, solo voy a buscar unos papeles que me interesan y hablar con Sirius y Remus sobre la empresa – Ginny bajó la mirada triste -¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada.

-¿Secretos entre nosotros? – Harry levantó las dos cejas.

Ginny se sintió mal, ella le estaba ocultando que él, de niño, habían sido amigos de ella y de Ron. Que habían tenido muchas aventuras juntos y se habían divertido como nunca. Ahora, Harry había confiado en ella, le había dicho muchas cosas que a nadie se las había dicho. Sentía que lo estaba traicionado. Pero recordaba la última vez que lo vio, como le prometió que regresaría y no lo hizo hasta años después.

-¿Estarás aquí en domingo?

-Claro, es tu día libre, regreso el jueves. Planea lo que quieras.

-De acuerdo.

Pero cuando llegó a Londres buscó el archivo de Ottery St. Catchpole y no encontró nada. Estaba furioso ¿Dónde demonios estaba ese archivo? Quería empaparse de esa información y así hablar con Sirius y Remus para encontrar una solución y sacar a flote la empresa de Ottery.

-Señor Potter – llegó su secretaria, aquella que él mismo había contratado por su gran cuerpo y su disponibilidad en la cama – no lo encuentro.

-¡PUES BUSCALO DE NUEVO! – Le gritó - ¿Dónde está Sirius?

-Le he estado llamando a su departamento pero…

-Eres una inútil, llámalo a su celular.

-Aquí estoy – llegó Sirius cargando su maletín y hablando por celular con otra persona.

-Ya vete y sigue buscando ese archivo – le dijo Harry a su secretaria.

Sirius continuó con su llamada sentándose en el escritorio principal, ese que pertenecía a Harry. Pero para sorpresa de Sirius, Harry no le reclamó nada, solo se sentó frente a él esperando a que terminara su llamada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No te esperaba – le dijo Sirius terminando su llamada y encendiendo su laptop -¿no me digas que ya te rendiste con Ottery?

-No, vine por el archivo que tenemos aquí.

-Lo tiene Remus.

-¿Y dónde está Remus?

-En América.

-¿Por qué lo tiene él?

-Dejaste un completo desastre en Inglaterra con el año que estuviste a cargo. Yo no tuve tiempo de revisar nada de Ottery, así que se lo envié a Remus, él se iba a hacer cargo de revisarlo y también de la jubilación del señor Weasley.

-¿Por qué no me lo enviaste a mi? Yo estaba a cargo de Ottery.

-Preferí que lo hiciera Remus, tú estabas revisando la información que se encontrara allá.

-No encontré nada – resopló frustrado – todo está en orden.

-¿Concuerda con la información que tú tienes aquí? – Harry volteó de lado – oh, lo olvidaba, querías cerrarla y seguro que jamás abriste ese archivo.

Harry no le contestó, solo tomo el teléfono y le marco a Remus.

_-Hola, Harry – lo saludo Remus contento -¿Cómo estás?_

-Bien, gracias ¿y tú? – Sirius levantó la vista de su laptop para verlo, Harry jamás daba las gracias y mucho menos era amable.

_-Eh…bien...gracias –contestó Remus igual de sorprendido que Sirius._

-Remus ¿Qué has encontrado en el archivo de Ottery?

_-Oh, Harry, lo siento tanto, no he tenido tiempo de revisarlo. Sirius me lo envió pero he tenido algunos problemas por acá. En cuanto tenga tiempo lo reviso y te hablo._

-No es necesario ¿me lo puedes enviar?

_-Claro, solo que lo dejé en la empresa de Boston y ahora estoy en California. Te lo envío el lunes._

-¿No puede ser antes? Necesito estar en Ottery a mas tardar el jueves – de nuevo Sirius volteó a verlo sorprendido.

_-Haré lo posible._

-Gracias, Remus.

Harry colgó el teléfono y se recargó en el sillón.

-¿Regresaras a Ottery?

-Claro – le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

Sirius se recargó también en su sillón y juntó sus dos manos viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué?

-Pensé que ya lo habías dejado. Si ya revisaste la información que hay allá ¿para qué regresas?

-Porque debo sacar adelante esa empresa.

-Pensé que lo ibas a hacer desde aquí.

-No, necesito regresar.

Sirius asintió sorprendido pero decidió no decirle nada, continuó con su trabajo. Harry empezó a jugar con una pluma. Estaban en completo silencio. Rara vez estaban así, cuando estaban juntos hablaban únicamente de trabajo y cuando terminaban Harry salía disparado a buscar con que o quien entretenerse.

Sirius levantaba la vista de vez en cuando extrañado porque Harry estaba ahí, y no con la secretaria.

-¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó Sirius al ver que Harry no dejaba de jugar con la pluma haciendo un ruidito fastidioso.

-No, nada.

-¿Cómo te fue en Ottery?

-Bien.

-¿Y esa cicatriz en la frente?

-Nada.

Sirius estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de respuestas por parte de Harry. Muchas veces intentó platicar con él cuando era un adolescente, pero Harry siempre se cerraba con monosílabos, así que se acostumbró a eso.

Harry continuó jugando con su pluma mientras Sirius continuaba trabajando. Después de unos minutos por fin habló.

-Sirius ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?

Sirius levantó la vista con los ojos tan grandes que pensó que se le iban a salir. Parpadeó un par de veces para cerciorarse que ese que estaba frente a él era Harry, su ahijado Harry. Sí, era él, quien estaba sentado visiblemente nervioso y esperando que le contestara su pregunta. Esa pregunta en donde se mencionaba el término _amor_.

* * *

><p>¿Ya quieren que Harry sepa que estuvo en Ottery cuando era un niño? En el próximo capitulo lo sabrá!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Simplemente sorprendido, así se había quedado Sirius frente a Harry. Recordaba cuantas veces intentaron él y Remus hablar con Harry sobre chicas en su adolescencia. Hasta habían leído libros de cómo tener ese tipo de conversaciones con chicos de su edad y ¿todo para qué? Harry solo había hecho una mueca y los había dejado hablando solos, una y otra vez. Ahora estaba ahí, frente a él, iniciando él mismo la conversación ¡Demonios había olvidado lo que decía el libro!

-¿Lo has estado?

-¿Eh?

-Enamorado ¿has estado enamorado? – volvió a preguntar Harry. Sirius se recargó en su sillón aun sorprendido – no recuerdo haberte visto con alguna mujer. Pasé la mayor parte de mi vida en el internado, pero durante las vacaciones jamás te vi, a ti o a Remus, con alguna chica, solo los veía trabajar ¿acaso entre ustedes…?

-¡Claro que no! ¿Qué cosas dices? – Harry empezó a reírse. Sirius dio un gran suspiro – sí, hubo una chica en la universidad de la cual estuve muy enamorado. Se llamaba Laura y tenía un cabello negro alborotado, James solía burlarse mucho de ella.

-¿Y qué pasó?

Sirius se levantó para servirse una copa de vino.

-Conocí a tu padre y a Remus en el primer día de la universidad y de inmediato nos hicimos grandes amigos. James no hacía más que hablar de los viñedos de su padre y de cómo podríamos expandir Potter´s Wines en toda Inglaterra. Hicimos grandes planes durante la carrera, pero James siempre era la cabeza, el de las ideas. Había crecido entre viñedos y conocía muy bien el negocio de vinos por su padre. Siempre nos hablaba que su más grande sueño era que Potter´s Wines fuera conocido en todo el mundo. Después conoció a Lily y ella lo apoyo como lo hacíamos nosotros.

De nuevo se volvió a sentar dándole un trago a su copa de vino. Harry lo escuchaba atentamente.

-Laura llegó a la universidad cuando cursaba yo el último año. Recuerdo su sonrisa claramente esa mañana, cargando sus libros y buscando su salón. Me hizo sufrir seis meses pero logré que fuera mi novia – ambos sonrieron – terminamos la carrera, James y Lily se casaron y juntos empezamos con Potter´s Wines en Londres. Tuvimos mucho trabajo, estábamos solo nosotros cuatro para poder abrir esta empresa, pero James tenía una mente increíble y todo lo hacía parecer más fácil.

Sirius se terminó su copa de vino.

-Después naciste tú y Lily se hizo cargo de ti tiempo completo. James, Remus y yo seguimos trabajando y ya iniciando planes para llevar la primera empresa Potter´s Wines en América, el sueño de tu padre hecho realidad. Todo ese tiempo, Laura y yo llevábamos una relación muy buena, inclusive ya le había comprado el anillo de compromiso.

-¿Y no se lo diste? ¿No le pediste que se casara contigo?

-Iba hacerlo. Iba a llamarle para decirle que la invitaba a cenar esa misma noche y proponerle matrimonio.

Se quedó callado perdido en sus pensamientos y sus ojos se pusieron rojos.

-¿Sirius?

-Remus me llamó y me dijo que – se le quebró la voz – me dijo que James y Lily habían tenido un accidente. Que habían muerto.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Sirius se levantó y se paró frente a la ventana, podía ver la ciudad de Londres a sus pies.

-No lo podía creer, simplemente… era imposible.

-Pero ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Por qué no le propusiste matrimonio después? – intentó Harry cambiar un poco el tema de la muerte de sus padres.

-Mi vida cambió por completo ese día, la mía y la de Remus. Pasamos de ser los que le ayudaban a tu padre en la empresa ha ser los dueños absolutos hasta que tu cumplieras los 25 años. Eso sin contar que teníamos a cargo a un bebé de un año de edad. Teníamos que salir adelante, si no continuábamos los planes que ya teníamos con James, la empresa se podría ir a la ruina y eso te dejaría a ti sin nada, había mucho dinero invertido. Teníamos que trabajar por James y por ti.

Sirius de nuevo se sirvió otra copa de vino.

-Fue muy difícil, muy difícil. Ya no teníamos a James quien era la cabeza de la empresa y ya no teníamos a Lily que sabía porque llorabas. Durante el día te cuidaban niñeras que Laura contrataba, pero no era suficiente porque teníamos que viajar mucho y teníamos demasiado trabajo. Fue ahí cuando mi relación con Laura empezó a la baja. Decía que no soportaba mi mal humor porque yo la hacía responsable de ti mientras yo pasaba el día entero trabajando.

-Terminaron.

-Me dio a escoger – asintió – o ella o la empresa con un bebé.

Sirius le dio un trago a su vino mientras Harry lo vio sorprendido.

-¿Me escogiste a mi? ¿Dejaste a la mujer que amabas por mí?

-No tenías a nadie más. Los padres de James habían muerto antes de que tú nacieras, dejándole la hacienda y Potter´s Wines de Ottery; por parte de tu madre mejor ni hablamos, solo tenias una tía la cual era insoportable. La vi solo un par de veces que venía únicamente a discutir con Lily. No te podíamos dejar con esa bruja.

-Lo siento, Sirius.

-No tienes porque, fue una decisión que tomamos Remus y yo, por James, por Lily y por ti. Dedicamos nuestras vidas en lograr el sueño de nuestro mejor amigo, nuestro hermano, sabíamos que él confiaba en nosotros, por eso te dejó a ti a nuestro cargo en su testamento. No lo podíamos defraudar y tampoco te podíamos defraudar a ti, aunque creo que si lo hicimos.

-Claro que no.

-Siempre estuviste en internados porque nosotros no teníamos el tiempo suficiente…

-Lo sé, siempre lo supe. Durante las vacaciones hacían el esfuerzo de tener tiempo para mí, pero me daba cuenta que muchas veces el esfuerzo no era suficiente.

-Lo siento, Harry, lo siento tanto. Muchas veces Remus y yo conversamos sobre los errores que cometimos contigo, tal vez debimos atenderte más a ti que a la empresa.

-Gracias a ustedes ahora tengo todo esto – levantó los brazos señalando la empresa- mi padre hizo muy bien en confiar en ustedes.

Ambos sonrieron.

-Ahora dime ¿A qué se debe tu pregunta?

-Quería saber si tú alguna vez habías estado enamorado para que me dijeras… ¿Qué se siente? ¿Cómo sabes que estás enamorado?

-Bueno… recuerdo que todo el día pensaba en Laura, veía el reloj cada minuto porque me urgía verla, no quería despedirme de ella cuando tenía que hacerlo. Te sonará ridículo y hasta te reirás de mí pero… si, mi corazón latía muy fuerte cuando la veía llegar y me sonreía.

Harry se quedó pensando, todo eso le pasaba con Ginny ¿estaba enamorado?

-¿Por fin hay una chica especial entre todas las que tienes?

-Por Dios, Sirius, no tengo tantas.

-Dejaste tu agenda aquí – abrió un cajón del escritorio y sacó la agenda exclusiva de mujeres, la cual estaba llena – me pregunto ¿Cuál de todas es la afortunada? – le dijo hojeando la agenda.

-No la encontraras ahí.

-¿En serio? ¿Quién es entonces?

-No te voy a decir, porque creo que… no sé si ella sienta lo mismo que yo.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto asombrado -¿no ha estado en tu departamento ya?

-No, ni siquiera le he dado un beso.

Sirius abrió la boca y solo formó un "wow" con los labios.

-Increíble.

-Tengo miedo de equivocarme, tengo miedo de que se aleje de mí.

-Pues haz lo correcto, solo eso.

-¿Crees que debo decírselo?

-Pues si no se lo dices, nunca vas a saber que siente ella y tal vez, te la gane otro.

Harry frunció el ceño y pensó en Dean y en Michael, y en toda la bola de hombres que llegaba a Ottery y eran cautivados por la belleza de Ginny, claro esas habían sido las palabras de Teddy. En realidad quien más le preocupaba era Dean, era un buen chico, trabajador y la quería bien.

Los planes de Harry de regresar el jueves como le había prometido a Ginny, no le fueron posibles. Primero porque Remus no le había enviado el archivo de Ottery y segundo porque Sirius lo había tenido trabajando con cosas relacionadas a las empresas en Inglaterra. La extrañaba muchísimo, le urgía verla aunque sea de lejos mientras atiende a sus pacientes, pero el tiempo que pasaba con Sirius también lo estaba disfrutando mucho. Ya no hablaban solamente de trabajo, ahora tenían otro tipo de conversaciones.

Ginny recibía el medicamento que había pedido al sector salud, perdida en sus pensamientos. Ya era sábado y no sabía absolutamente nada de Harry. Muchas veces estuvo tentada a ir a buscar a Bill o a su padre para saber que noticias había de él, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones. Sabía que tarde o temprano ese día llegaría: Harry se iría para siempre. Abrió una caja llena de vendas y sonrió, lo había pedido exclusivamente para él.

Harry ya no pudo esperar más, ya era sábado y el último vuelo a Devon era a las ocho de la noche y de ahí manejar hasta Ottery, era ese vuelo o hasta el lunes a primera hora. El domingo era el día libre de Ginny, el único día en que era exclusivamente para él, bueno él así lo veía, porque los demás días él trabajaba la mayor parte del tiempo y en las tardes cuando la visitaba, Ginny tenía que atender a los pacientes, así que él solamente tenía que estar sentado esperando a que terminara.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, hizo una maleta con más ropa de la que se había llevado la primera vez, le habló a Remus para que le enviara el archivo a Ottery y le pidió a Sirius que lo llevara al aeropuerto.

-¿Por qué a esta hora? Espera hasta el lunes – le decía Sirius en el auto rumbo al aeropuerto.

-No, es mejor ahora, así el lunes estaré temprano en la empresa – se justificó.

-Recuerdo la última vez que te traje al aeropuerto, estabas más enojado que un toro.

-Sí, yo también lo recuerdo – sonrió.

El chofer se detuvo frente a la puerta del aeropuerto y se bajó para ayudarle con su maleta.

-Me mantienes informado, por favor – le dijo Sirius por la ventana del auto, revisando unos mensajes en su celular.

-Claro – le contestó Harry cargando su maleta que le había dado el chofer – Sirius – Sirius volteó a verlo – te quiero.

-Yo también, campeón – le sonrió.

Llegaría tardísimo a Ottery, seguro Ginny ya estaría dormida. No podía ir a su casa y tocar la puerta y decirle hola… ¿y si se accidentaba para ir a buscarla? Sería un buen pretexto ¿no? Al fin y al cabo así fue como se conocieron.

Ginny leía un libro lista para dormirse, había pasado otro día más sin noticias de Harry. Recordaba que lo último que le había dicho es que hiciera planes para el domingo porque él estaría ahí. Ella lo había hecho, había hecho planes muy detallados para ese domingo en especial. Un domingo donde ya no hubiera secretos entre ellos. Pero él no regreso… otra vez.

Apagó la luz y se acostó pensando que mañana iba a ser un domingo cualquiera como cuando no estaba él. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando escuchó tocar la puerta. Suspiró, seguro una emergencia pasó para que la fueran a buscar a esa hora. Se puso una bata y bajó rápidamente esperando que no sea nada de gravedad. Abrió la puerta sintiendo su corazón detenerse en cuanto lo vio.

-Hola, disculpa que venga a esta hora, pero… quería saber… ¿qué planes para mañana? ¿A qué hora vengo por ti?

-Harry – Ginny se lanzó a abrazarlo. No podía creer que estuviera ahí. Lo abrazaba con tanta fuerza que pensaba que le estaba haciendo daño, pero quería sentirlo, quería cerciorarse que era real –regresaste.

-Sé que te dije que lo haría el jueves pero tuve algunos contratiempos.

-No puedo creerlo – se separó de él para verlo de frente – regresaste.

-Claro ¿Por qué no iba hacerlo?

Ginny lo vio a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien y mal, pero ya te contaré mañana. Hay planes para mañana ¿cierto?

-Sí – ella le sonrió y Harry recordó las palabras de Sirius "mi corazón latía cada vez que me sonreía" y en ese mismo instante sentía como el corazón le latía tan fuerte - ¿te parece bien nueve de la mañana?

-Me parece perfecto ¿vengo por ti o nos vemos en casa de tus padres? ¿Qué vamos a hacer primero?

-Será una sorpresa, nos vemos en los viñedos.

-¿Los viñedos? – se extrañó Harry.

-Sí, en la entrada de tu empresa.

-Pero mañana es domingo, no hay nadie ahí.

-Lo sé.

-De acuerdo – se encogió de hombros - nueve de la mañana, en los viñedos.

-Ahí te espero, Potter.

-Ahí estaré, Weasley.

En cuanto Ginny cerró la puerta, brincó de felicidad ahogando un grito ya que sabía que aun la podía escuchar Harry.

-Regreso, regreso, regreso – susurro emocionada subiendo a su habitación.

Harry esperaba a Ginny en la entrada de su empresa, justo donde empezaban los viñedos. Solamente estaba un guardia de seguridad a quien saludo amablemente. A lo lejos vio que venía Ginny en su bicicleta, cargando un canasto detrás de su bici.

-Llegas tarde.

-No es cierto, son las nueve.

-Nueve con tres.

-No sabía que también eras un maniático de la puntualidad.

-¿Qué llevas ahí? – le señalo el canasto.

-Vamos a hacer un picnic en tus viñedos.

-¿En serio?

-No me digas que no has hecho un picnic.

-Claro, solo que no en un viñedo.

-Pues entonces no es un picnic.

Ginny llevo a Harry caminando por los viñedos mientras platicaban de cómo le había ido a él en Londres. Harry ya conocía la mayor parte de los viñedos pero Ginny lo estaba guiando por un camino diferente.

-¿Cuándo vamos a parar? – le preguntó mientras caminaba arrastrando la bicicleta de Ginny.

-Hasta que terminen los viñedos.

-¿Tan lejos? Nos hubiéramos traído la bicicleta de Ron para andar ambos en bici.

-Tú sigue caminando que no me traje vendas ni alcohol por si te caes de nuevo.

-Muy chistosa.

Harry siguió caminando hasta que vio un árbol a lo lejos, se le hizo conocido. Ginny iba a unos pasos detrás de él mientras le platicaba de cómo había sido su semana. Pero ya no le ponía atención, solo estaba concentrado viendo el árbol.

Ginny se dio cuenta del cambio de semblante que tuvo Harry en su rostro.

-Es hermoso ¿no?

-Sí – le contesto distraído.

-Casi nadie viene hasta acá, solo los trabajadores y Ron de vez en cuando.

-Es muy bonito ese árbol.

Volteó a verla y ella le sonrió. Recordó su sueño con aquella niña pelirroja de nuevo, ese árbol era idéntico al del sueño.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada.

Llegaron al árbol y Ginny empezó a sacar las cosas que llevaban del canasto mientras Harry observaba todo a su alrededor, recordando con precisión el sueño.

_-Me encantan tus ojos- le decía la niña._

_-¿En serio? A mí me gusta tu cabello._

_-Harry ¿puedo darte un beso?_

-¡HARRY! – Le gritó Ginny -¿Qué te pasa? Te quedaste como en el limbo.

-Nada, no me pasa nada.

-Ayúdame a extender la manta para acomodar las cosas.

Harry asintió y le ayudo a Ginny con la manta, pero se quedó inmóvil en cuanto la vio.

-¿Harry?

-Todo esto… el árbol, la manta… tu pelirroja, es algo… ¿te acuerdas que te platique que tenia sueños extraños?

-Sí – le contestó Ginny extendiendo ella misma la manta en el piso.

-Bueno, todo es tan extraño. Cuando soñé con Ron que me salvaba la vida era en el mismo puente de acero que hay en el arroyo, pero en mi sueño era de madera, una madera vieja, pero todo lo demás era idéntico, ahora… aquí…

Ginny se sentó en la manta y volteó a verlo.

-Tu- se le quedo viendo Harry.

-Me encantan tus ojos- le dijo Ginny, mientras que Harry abrió mas sus ojos sorprendido -¿no me vas a decir que a ti te gusta mi cabello?

-¿Qué?

-Era yo, Harry, no fue un sueño, fue un recuerdo.

-Pero… yo nunca había venido aquí.

-Lo hiciste, tenías siete años. Llegaste con el señor Black una tarde, parecías un niño perdido – le empezó a platicar Ginny con un brillo en sus ojos – Ron y yo veníamos mucho a jugar aquí cuando acompañábamos a papá, y te invitamos a jugar con nosotros. Al principio dudaste, pero el señor Black te animo. Y así fueron los siguientes días, pasábamos todo el día jugando, si no era aquí, era en la hacienda de tu abuelo. El señor Black te compró muchísimos juguetes y una bicicleta – Harry recordó los juguetes que le había mostrado Teddy en el garaje –y nunca nos cansábamos.

-¿Quieres decir que…?

-¿Ron te salvó la vida? Sí, antes había un puente de madera, después de lo que te pasó el señor Black mandó hacer otro.

Harry se sentó a un lado de ella aun sorprendido.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Llegaste en un plan un poco…engreído. Nosotros no le vimos el caso en decírtelo porque sabíamos que de nuevo te irías y no regresarías.

-¿Nosotros?

-Mi familia. Todos te recuerdan. Pasabas horas en mi casa y eras quien te devorabas el pastel de melaza que hacía mamá.

-¿Cómo es posible que yo no recuerde y ustedes si?

-Aquí no hay mucho que hacer, y tener el recuerdo de que el niño Potter haya estado en casa no es fácil de olvidar. Para ti fue diferente, viviste muchas experiencias, viajaste, conociste mucha gente, era lógico que hubieras olvidado unas semanas que pasaste en un simple pueblo a los siete años.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, solo se escuchaba el sonido de las hojas con el andar del viento. Harry vio a Ginny y le encantó como su cabello se movía con el aire.

-Entonces… ¿tú eras la niña?

-Sí.

-¿Recuerdas todo? – dijo pasando saliva.

-Todo ¿y tú?

-Recuerdo el beso – le dijo asintiendo nervioso.

Ginny empezó a reírse – por Dios, tenía seis años y le pedí un beso al niño Potter, si se hubieran enterado mis padres o mis hermanos me hubiera regañado por andar pervirtiéndote.

-Nuestro primer beso.

-Sí.

De nuevo se quedaron callados por un momento.

-Gracias por decírmelo y me encantaría poder recordar más cosas ¿me ayudarías?

-Claro.

Ginny empezó a sacar la comida del canasto.

-Ginny.

-¿Si? – volteo a verlo.

-Me encanta tu cabello – ella le sonrió.

-A mi me encantan tus ojos.

-¿Puedo darte un beso?

Ginny se sorprendió, era ahora él quien le pedía un beso. Sin responderle, se acercó a él dándole un beso en la boca.

-Nuestro segundo beso- le sonrió Ginny.

Pero ahora fue Harry el que no le dijo nada, solo la atrajo hacía él para besarla. Ya no solo un beso únicamente, ahora quería más, deseaba más. Ginny le correspondió desesperada, ella también necesitaba lo mismo que él.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar esto? – le preguntaba Ginny entre besos.

-Siempre.


	9. Chapter 9

Solo paso por aquí para dejarles esto...

Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>-¡GINNY, YA LLEGUE!<p>

Ginny abrió los ojos y se sentó de inmediato en la cama. Volteó a un lado y vio que Harry aun estaba dormido boca abajo, con la espalda descubierta solamente tapando parte de su trasero desnudo con la sábana.

-Oh, por Dios, Harry, despierta.

Ginny se levantó tapándose con la sabana que cubría a Harry y corrió hacia el baño abriendo el grifo de la regadera.

-Harry.

-Mmm.

-Dios, es tardísimo – abrió un poco la puerta – ¡Ya voy, Neville!

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo Harry adormilado sin importarle que estaba completamente desnudo, pero Ginny ya se había metido al baño para darse una ducha rápida.

Con el cabello envuelto en una toalla, y con otra el cuerpo, empezó a arreglarse un poco la cara.

-Harry, tienes que irte a trabajar.

-No – le dijo acomodándose mejor en la almohada.

-Dios mío, Dios mío – decía Ginny frente al espejo - ¿Qué le voy a decir a Neville cuando te vea?

-¿Qué importa lo que piense Neville?

-Le puede decir a mis hermanos.

Harry abrió los ojos y se quedo pensando: seis hermanos igual a doce puños golpeándolo.

-Ya sé, le diremos que llegaste enfermo de calentura anoche y que te quedaste para que yo te la estuviera controlando porque como estas solo en tu casa…

Harry soltó una carcajada.

-Sí, tenía mucha calentura y tú me la estabas controlando- se levantó desnudo y Ginny lo vio por el reflejo del espejo.

-Oh, por Dios, Potter, ponte algo.

Harry la abrazó por la espalda y le dio un beso en el cuello mientras ella se maquillaba un poco.

-Yo estoy así porque tú me quitaste todo anoche. Yo quería irme a mi casa pero en cuando llegamos aquí, simplemente empezaste a quitarme todo.

Ginny sonrió de manera traviesa y dejó de maquillarse para verlo por el espejo mientras él le daba pequeños besos en el hombro desnudo. Al ver que Ginny se había quedado quita viéndolo, él la abrazó aun más y también la vio por el reflejo del espejo.

-Siento que me vas a complicar mucho mi vida- le dijo Ginny.

-Tú ya me las estas complicando.

-¿Por qué regresaste?

-¿Aun no lo sabes? ¿No te lo demostré anoche?

-No juegues conmigo, Harry – le dijo Ginny separándose de él y quitándose la toalla de la cabeza dejando su cabello mojado caer por sus hombros – mejor dime la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad, según tu?

-Que quieres estar conmigo como anoche mientras dure tu estancia aquí; que de nuevo te irás y continuaras con tu vida olvidando lo que pasaste aquí.

Harry se cruzó de brazos y bajó la mirada. Sí, él estaba acostumbrado a eso, a una noche y pasar el rato nada más. Lo hacía muchas veces, sobre todo cuando viajaba. Vio a Ginny y ahora no era eso lo que quería, no se podía imaginar su vida sin ella menos con lo que habían hecho durante la noche. Su mejor noche en toda su vida.

-Ey – Ginny se paró frente a él – no te estoy reclamando nada y tampoco te estoy obligando a algo. Desde que regresaste, puse los pies sobre la tierra – le acarició una mejilla – eres Harry Potter, casi el dueño de Ottery St. Catchpole y yo solo soy una pueblerina que ni siquiera logró titularse de doctora.

-Eres más que eso.

Ginny le sonrió y le dio un beso en la boca.

-Debo bajar con Neville, y tú debes irte a trabajar.

-¿Te veré más tarde?

-Aquí te espero.

Cuando Ginny bajó, Neville ya había atendido a dos pacientes con pequeños dolores, dándoles medicamento únicamente.

-Buenos días, Neville.

-Bue… - se quedó observándola, Ginny acostumbraba a bajar arreglada lo más posible, con un maquillaje discreto y con su cabello suelto y seco, ya después se lo recogía con una pinza si necesitaba hacerlo, pero ahora aun lo llevaba húmedo y no estaba completamente maquillada, además ella no lo veía a los ojos – buenos días, tardes.

-Lo siento, me quedé dormida.

-Desde que aceptaste tenerme aquí aun sin terminar la carrera de medicina, jamás te habías quedado dormida.

-Siempre hay una primera vez ¿o no?

-Claro, claro.

Neville se fue a la cocina a prepararse un café antes de irse a Potter´s Wines, su otro trabajo como mensajero, cuando regresó se quedó paralizado al ver a Harry bajar de la habitación de Ginny, igual como ella, con el cabello húmedo.

-Hola, Neville – dijo Harry nervioso al ver la cara de asombro de Neville – buenos días.

-Bue… buenos días, señor Potter.

-Harry llegó anoche, se sentía mal y se quedó aquí – dijo Ginny rápidamente.

-Sí, pero ya me siento mejor, debo irme. Gracias por todo, Ginny – se despidió en medio de un ambiente tenso.

En cuanto Harry cerró la puerta Ginny vio a Neville pasando saliva fuertemente.

-Se sintió mal ¿eh?

-Por favor, Neville, no vayas a decir nada, mucho menos a mis hermanos.

-Ginny ¿sabes en lo que te estás metiendo? ¡Es el señor Potter!

-Lo sé.

-¿Y aun sabiendo te acuestas con él? –Ginny suspiró y se frotó lo brazos – Ginny, te quiero como mi hermana, no quiero verte sufrir.

-Gracias, Neville, pero no te preocupes por mí, yo sé lo que hago – Neville levantó las dos cejas – estoy consciente de que Harry nunca se va a enamorar de mi, pero yo lo he esperado desde que era una niña, era mi primer amor, y no quiero que por miedo a sufrir, no vaya a disfrutar de estar éste tiempo con él. Voy a vivir el presente, sin pensar en el futuro.

-Él se va a ir, Ginny.

-Sí, lo sé, y pasaran muchos años para que regrese, si es que lo hace algún día, pero al menos estuve en sus brazos por un momento lo cual me hizo completamente feliz.

Neville dio un gran suspiro no muy convencido.

-No digas nada, por favor, mis hermanos pensaran lo mismo que tu.

-No quiero verte llorar algún día.

-Lo prometo, cuando Harry se vaya, no me veras derramar una sola lagrima por él.

Neville se cruzó los brazos aun sin estar de acuerdo en la decisión de Ginny.

-¿Quieres que te regresa las llaves que me diste de tu casa?

-No, esta es mas la clínica que mi casa, solo… solo avisa que ya llegaste – le dijo Ginny un poco colorada.

Harry llegó a su empresa inmerso en sus pensamientos, había hecho el amor con Ginny ¡el amor! Había sido lo más hermoso que le había pasado en su vida. Se sentía lleno, vivo… feliz.

-Buenos días, señor Potter.

-Buenos días, Luna.

-Aquí le traigo su café ¿Cómo le fue de viaje?

-Bien, gracias ¿alguna novedad?

-No, ya sabe, aquí todo es lo mismo.

Harry se quedó pensando un momento viendo a Luna.

-¿Qué te parece si remodelamos las oficinas? No sé, nuevos escritorios, nuevos cuadros, nueva pintura, que todo luzca diferente para que no todo sea lo mismo.

-¿Está hablando en serio o solo me está cotorreando?

-Luna.

-Perdón, señor Potter, es que de un tiempo para acá ni para comprar café nos dan.

-¿Qué dices?

-Sí, llevo dos años trabajando aquí, cuando recién llegué todo funcionaba normal, pero desde hace un año aproximadamente, ya no había recursos para nada. Si queríamos café, una pluma, un borrador, lo teníamos que comprar nosotros.

-Eso es imposible, la empresa tiene que proveerles todo lo que necesitan para trabajar, incluyendo el café ¿nunca lo hablaron con el señor Weasley?

-Sí, al comienzo nos decía que todo se iba a solucionar, después paso a pedirnos disculpas, pero lo veíamos tan preocupado por la situación de la empresa que ya mejor no le pedíamos nada, mucho menos después de su infarto.

Harry se recargó en su silla pensativo.

-Entonces… ¿remodelamos?

-Creo que tu eres la indicada para eso ¿verdad? – le sonrió Harry.

-Está usted en lo correcto, señor Potter.

-Bien, haz un plan de diseño y me lo muestras, ya yo te daré un cheque para que compres lo que necesitas.

-Cheque… música para mis oídos – le dijo Luna, Harry sonrió.

-Por favor, comunícame con Sirius.

Harry se quedó pensando lo que le había dicho Luna ¿acaso la plaga que hubo en los viñedos afectó tanto la empresa? Ron le había dicho que lo habían detectado a tiempo y habían actuado rápidamente. Sonó el teléfono sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

_-¿Harry?_

-Hola, Sirius.

_-¿Tan pronto llamando? Apenas te fuiste el sábado._

- Sirius ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya me habías traído a Ottery cuando era niño?

_-¿Acaso no lo recordabas?_

-No.

_-Bueno, eras muy niño._

-¿Por qué no regresamos después?

_-Porque Ottery no necesitaba supervisión con el señor Weasley a cargo. Todo marchaba muy bien, claro, Ottery es una empresa pequeña a comparación de Londres o Estados Unidos, pero jamás habíamos tenido problemas ¿ya encontraste que está pasando?_

-No, Remus aun no me ha enviado el archivo.

_-Dijo que lo haría hoy mismo._

-Lo revisaré en cuanto me llegue.

_-¿Por qué me preguntaste porque no regresamos a Ottery?_

-He encontrado muy buenas personas aquí.

_-Ya lo creo, la mayoría del pueblo son muy buenas personas. Recuerdo que jugabas con un niño pelirrojo, corrían por todo el viñedo y también había una niña pelirroja – Harry sonrió – te seguía a todas partes ¿eran los hijos del señor Weasley? _

-Sí, son ellos.

_-¿Los has vuelto a ver?_

-Sí. Ron trabaja aquí y Ginny – pensó en la noche anterior – Ginny es la doctora del pueblo.

_-Vaya – exclamó Sirius – salúdalos de mi parte, aunque no creo que me recuerden._

-Aquí todos recuerdan todo. Les daría gusto verte.

_-¿A mí?_

-Claro, eres el señor Black – Sirius rió- deberías venir.

_-Hay tanto trabajo, Harry._

-Lo sé.

_-Lo siento, siento no tener el tiempo…_

-No tienes porque disculparte, lo entiendo.

Harry vio las botellas de vino que se habían servido en la boda de Ron, aquellas hechas por el señor Weasley y el mismo Ron.

-Te voy a enviar un vino que hizo el señor Weasley y su hijo Ron. Esta delicioso.

_-¿Para qué?_

-Estaba pensando en lanzarlo al mercado.

_-¿Tan bueno es?_

-Sí. Te lo enviaré hoy mismo y me dices que te pareció.

_-No solo depende de mí el lanzar al mercado un nuevo vino._

-Tú eres el del buen gusto, Canuto.

_-Hace tanto que no me llamabas así – se extrañó Sirius – desde que eras niño, creo._

-Lo sé.

_-Bien, mándalo y te daré mi opinión._

-Gracias.

_-Estamos en contacto._

-Adiós.

Harry colgó y sonrió feliz. No recordaba que así llamaba a Sirius cuando era niño, pero ahora que estaba al teléfono con él, simplemente le salió ¿acaso de nuevo se sintió un niño?

-Ay, Ginny, Ginny, vaya que si me estas complicando mi vida ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

Ginny no podía concentrarse del todo en su trabajo, que gracias a Dios no había sido mucho. Intentó distraerse acomodando los archivos de sus pacientes pero su mente estaba en la noche anterior. Después de pasar toda la tarde con Harry de picnic en los viñedos besándose y platicándole de lo que habían vivido de niños, regresaron a su casa. Harry se despidió de ella dándole un beso que jamás olvidaría, así que simplemente no lo pudo soltar. Sonrió al recordar como él no puso ninguna objeción al respecto, terminando en la cama haciendo el amor.

Sonó el teléfono asustándola. En la clínica tenía un teléfono que le había instalado el sector salud para casos de emergencia, el cual poco usaba ya que en el pueblo no todos tenían teléfono, preferían comunicarse personalmente.

-¿Sí?

_-Hola._

-¿Harry?

_-Te llamaba para decirte hola y para decirte que te extraño._

Ginny sonrió enamorada.

-Después de dos horas ¿me extrañas?

_-En cuanto salí de tu casa empecé a extrañarte ¿Qué dijo Neville?_

-No le dirá nada a nadie.

_-¿Tanto te preocupa que se sepa lo de nosotros?_

-No quiero que mi familia se preocupe por mí.

_-¿Por qué habría de preocuparse? _

-Pensarán que me vas a dejar hecha polvo cuando te vayas de aquí.

Harry dio un gran suspiro.

-Ey, no te preocupes, ya te dije que tengo los pies sobre la tierra.

_-No quiero irme, Ginny._

-Debes hacerlo, eres el dueño de Potter´s Wines del mundo. No lo puedes dirigir desde éste pueblo.

Ginny tenía razón. En tres años sería el dueño absoluto de la empresa y ahora se daba cuenta que no tenía ni idea de cómo manejarlo. Necesitaba a Sirius y a Remus para que le enseñaran todo lo que ellos habían aprendido de su padre y de los años de experiencia que tenían con el negocio. Encerrado en Ottery definitivamente no iba a lograr nada.

_-Ven conmigo a Londres._

-¿Qué?

_-Podemos estar juntos._

-Harry, por Dios ¿Qué haría yo en esa gran ciudad?

_-Eres doctora._

-Sin un titulo y sin estar actualizada.

_-Pero…_

-No, Harry, mi lugar está aquí.

_-Ginny._

-Mira, no nos preocupemos por el futuro. Ahora estas aquí, y eres mío.

_-Todo suyo, doctora._

-¿Cómo supiste de éste teléfono?

_-Las veces que me dejas plantado esperándote mientras atiendes a tus pacientes, me entretuve con el teléfono y ahí tienes anotado el número. Anota el mío._

Se quedaron hablando por un momento más hasta que Ginny recibió un paciente.

_-Te veo más tarde – se despidió Harry._

-De acuerdo.

_-Te mando un beso._

-Yo dos – susurró Ginny al teléfono frente al paciente.

_-Yo tres._

-Harry.

_-De acuerdo, adiós._

Harry salió a los viñedos a dar un recorrido, ahora prefería mil veces estar ahí que en las oficinas. Antes de salir le dio instrucciones a Luna de enviarle a Sirius el vino hecho por el Sr. Weasley y Ron, tenía el presentimiento de que ese vino sería todo un éxito para Potter´s Wines.

Mientras caminaba llegó al puente en donde estuvo a punto de morir. Ahora era de un acero firme, definitivamente Sirius lo mandó hacer así, para que ya nadie tuviera el mismo accidente que tuvo él de niño.

-Hola.

-Señor Potter – agachó la cabeza un recolector.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-José, señor.

-José ¿me podría hacer un favor?

-Claro, señor, lo que ordene.

-¿Podrías decirle a Ron que quiero hablar con él aquí?

-Sí, enseguida.

Trató de recordar más de lo que había vivido de niño, Ginny le había hablado mucho al respecto pero no lo recordaba todo. Eran más claros sus sueños que lo que intentaba recordar. Se recargó en el puente viendo como chocaba el agua en las rocas. Definitivamente hubiera muerto ahí de haber caído.

Vio correr a Ron hacía él, un poco preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry? ¿Regresó la plaga? ¿Has encontrado algo? ¿Fue mucho el daño?

-Cálmate, Ron, no hay ninguna plaga.

Ron suspiró fuertemente, de tranquilidad y de tomar aire por la carrera que dio hasta el puente.

-¿Qué pasa entonces?

-Quería darte las gracias.

-¿Por qué? - le dijo Ron secándose el sudor de la frente con la manga de su camisa.

-Por no haberme soltado nunca.

-No te entiendo.

-Aquí, justo aquí – se paró Harry en medio del puente – nunca me soltaste. Me salvaste la vida.

-¿Lo recordaste?

-Algo así, pero fue Ginny quien me aclaró todo.

Ron sonrió y se sentó en una roca cerca del arroyo.

-Regresaste completamente diferente a como te recordaba. Papá nos dijo que ahora eras un hombre y no un niño que le gustaba estar en los viñedos. Ginny fue la única que no estuvo de acuerdo, ella decía que el Harry que conocimos hace muchos años, aun estaba dentro de ti. Aun así, papá nos dijo que solo nos enfocáramos en nuestros trabajos, que tú ibas a sacar adelante la empresa para que mucha gente no se quedara sin trabajo.

-¿Diferente? – Le preguntó Harry acercándose a él – querrás decir: un imbécil.

-No, claro no, más bien: un idiota egocéntrico con aires de grandeza y con cara de culo.

Los dos soltaron una fuerte carcajada. Harry se sentó a un lado de él y se hizo un silencio.

-No sé quién soy, Ron, solo sé que me encanta estar aquí.

-Eres un Potter. Papá nos hablaba mucho de tu abuelo y de tu padre. A los dos les encantaba estar aquí. Además, el vino corre por tus venas igual que a nosotros, tal vez por eso te gusta estar aquí.

Al igual que Ginny, Ron le platicó las travesuras que hacían de niños. Harry no dejaba de reírse, seguramente se divirtió mucho con él. Así estuvieron un par de horas, hasta que escucharon un grito a lo lejos llamando a Ron. Era Teddy que venía corriendo hacía ellos.

-¡RON, RON, RON!

-¿Qué pasa, Teddy? – le preguntó Ron aun sentando a un lado de Harry en la roca.

-Ginny – dijo Teddy recargando sus manos en sus rodillas para recuperar la respiración.

-¿Qué pasa con Ginny? – se levantó de inmediato Harry preocupado.

-Me dijo que… El Sr. Weasley – ahora se levantó Ron preocupado – se lo llevaron al hospital de la ciudad.

Ron salió corriendo seguido por Harry y detrás de ellos Teddy. Los recolectores solo los veían extrañados mientras corrían desesperados por los viñedos.

-¿A dónde vas Ron? – le preguntó Harry corriendo detrás de él.

-Debo conseguir un carro.

-¡Luna! – gritó Teddy.

-¿Luna? – preguntó Harry sin dejar de correr.

-Fui a buscar a Ron a las oficinas y dijo que hay un carro ahí para ir a la ciudad.

-¡Cierto!

Llegaron los tres a las oficinas y Luna ya estaba en la puerta también preocupada por el Sr. Weasley. Sin esperar una orden, le aventó las llaves a Harry.

-Maneja tu – le aventó Harry las llaves a Ron – no sé dónde está el hospital de la ciudad.

Tanto Ron como Harry se subieron al auto, sin esperar que Teddy se subiera a la parte trasera del auto.

-¡Luna, dile a mi abuela que me fui! – le gritó Teddy por la ventanilla en cuanto Ron arrancó el auto.

-¿Qué pasó, Teddy?- le preguntó Ron.

-Estaba jugando en la calle cuando vi la patrulla de Charlie con la Sra. Weasley, se me hizo raro, digo no siempre se ve que un policía arreste a su mamá. Se detuvo a un lado mío y atrás estaba Ginny y me dijo que te buscara, a ti y a tus hermanos para avisarles que el Sr. Weasley estaba muy enfermo y que iban al hospital de la ciudad. Me acerque a ella y vi al Sr. Weasley acostado y Ginny le detenía su cabeza en sus piernas. Así que fui primero a las oficinas de la fábrica y le dije a Luna, ella me dijo que buscaría a Bill y que yo te buscara a ti porque estabas en los viñedos.

-¿Cómo viste a Ginny? – le preguntó Harry.

-Asustada.

Ron aceleró más.

-Ponte el cinturón, Ted- le dijo Harry.

Llegaron al hospital, y a quien encontraron únicamente fue a Molly y a Charlie sentados en la sala de espera.

-¿Cómo esta? – preguntó Ron.

-No lo sabemos, lo recibieron de inmediato y no han salido a decirnos nada.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Llegó una notificación del banco – le dijo Molly.

-La hipoteca de la casa – dijo Ron despeinándose el cabello - ¿Y Ginny?

-La dejaron entrar.

No quedaba más que esperar, así que todos se sentaron. Ron tomaba de la mano a su mamá para tratar de tranquilizarla, aunque se veía en su cara que también estaba muy preocupado. No tardaron en llegar Bill, los gemelos y Percy, también en busca de noticias pero aun no sabían nada.

Salió un doctor joven, alto y apuesto, de inmediato todos se levantaron, pero la primera en llegar al doctor fue Molly.

-Está fuera de peligro.

Molly abrazó al doctor, y éste le correspondió el abrazo cariñosamente. Después el doctor empezó a saludar a todos los Weasley, se notaba que ya los conocía a todos.

-Harry – susurró Teddy - ¿me das monedas para las maquinitas?

Harry sin dejar de ver a los Weasley platicando muy amenamente con el doctor, sacó de su bolsillo monedas y se las dio a Teddy.

-Wow- exclamó Teddy al ver tantas monedas y se dispuso a gastarlas todas en golosinas de las maquinitas.

Harry quería estar con los Weasley pero sintió que en ese momento era mejor mantener distancia, estaban hablando con el doctor y él les explicaba lo que le había ocurrido al Sr. Weasley. Teddy llegó con Harry dejando toda su mercancía en la mesa y abriendo un pastelillo de vainilla que se lo comió de un solo bocado.

-Teddy ¿tú conoces a ese doctor?

Teddy masticaba su pastelillo mientras veía al doctor, quien ahora tenía abrazada a la Sra. Weasley por el hombro. Ginny salió por una puerta ya un poco más relajada. El doctor ahora se dirigió a ella y la abrazó dándole un beso en el cabello.

-Creo que lo he visto – se limpió la boca con la manga.

-Tal vez fue el doctor de Ottery antes que Ginny. – dijo Harry sintiendo como un monstruo rugía en su interior porque no le había gustado para nada ese abrazo a Ginny por parte del doctorcito de segunda.

-Ginny ha sido la primera doctora que hemos tenido en Ottery, antes teníamos que venir a la ciudad para ver un doctor.

Harry apretó los puños y los labios al ver que el maldito doctor juntaba su frente con la de Ginny y le acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Oh, sí, ya lo recuerdo, es Cormac, se ve diferente con esa bata de doctor.

-¿Cormac? – frunció el ceño Harry.

-Sí, él era novio de Ginny cuando regresó de la universidad.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry había esperado sentado junto con Teddy aproximadamente una hora en la sala de espera. Todos habían entrado a ver al Sr. Weasley, al parecer ese tal Cormac había podido ingresarlos a todos porque había conseguido que el Sr. Weasley tuviera una habitación privada.

-¿Teddy?

-¡Mamá!

Harry volteó al ver a Teddy correr a brazos de una mujer.

-Mamá, el señor Weasley se puso enfermo.

-Sí, me acaba de hablar tu abuela, por eso vine a ver en que podía ayudar.

-Mira, mamá, él es Harry.

-Ted, es el señor Potter.

-Harry Potter, es un gusto…

-Nymphadora Tonks, pero puede llamarme Tonks, así me llaman casi todos.

-Bueno, puede llamarme Harry.

-¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudar? Soy la secretaria particular del director del hospital.

-Bueno, están todos los Weasley adentro.

-Cormac está con ellos.

-El doctor McLaggen, Teddy.

-Yo conozco a Cormac desde antes de que entrara aquí, mamá.

-Bueno, si están con el doctor McLaggen – recalcó viendo a su hijo – no creo que yo pueda hacer mucho. Seguro él se encargara que no les falte nada.

Teddy se había ido un rato con su madre, así que Harry se había quedado solo en la sala de espera. Ya había hojeado todas las revistas, tomado dos cafés y seguía sin saber nada de los Weasley.

Se había hecho de noche, Teddy y Tonks ahora esperaban junto con él. Más tarde salió Ron, mucho más tranquilo. Saludo a Tonks con un beso.

-Ya nos podemos ir.

-¿Cómo está tu papá? – le preguntó Harry.

-Está estable. Lo van a tener en observación unos días. Mamá quedó en avisarnos cualquier cosa, se va a quedar aquí en el hospital. Mis hermanos se van en un momento.

-¿Y Ginny?

-Se va a quedar aquí en la ciudad.

-Se puede quedar en mi departamento – le dijo Tonks – ya ves que yo solo voy a Ottery los fines de semana.

-No, se va a quedar en casa de Cormac.

Harry sintió una explosión en su estómago que fue retenida al apretar los puños fuertemente. Jamás había sentido eso, era una sensación nueva para él.

-Hermione ha de estar desesperada. Seguro Luna le dijo lo que pasó y ha de estar muy angustiada ¿nos vamos?

-Si – le dijo muy serio.

Tonks se despidió de ellos, y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hijo diciéndole que no le diera preocupaciones a su abuela y que iría a verlo el fin de semana.

Durante el camino, Harry solo veía por la ventana las luces de los autos. Teddy era el que no había parado de hablar pero él no escuchaba nada de lo que decía. Casi para llegar a Ottery, Teddy se había dormido y se hizo un silencio total.

-¿Conoces al doctor que atiende a tu papá? – le preguntó Harry a Ron con indiferencia.

-Sí, es Cormac McLaggen. Estudió la universidad junto con Ginny, de hecho fueron novios.

-Oh, así que lo conocen muy bien.

-Sí, es un buen tipo. Apoyó mucho a Ginny al no poder ella titularse como él. Papá no pudo pagar el título de Ginny, fue cuando le dio el primer infarto. Así que Ginny se quedó aquí y Cormac continúo en la ciudad siguiendo con su carrera.

-¿Y porque terminaron?

-Falta de tiempo, supongo. Cormac venía muy seguido a ver a Ginny, le ayudaba con su clínica y pasaba mucho tiempo con nosotros. Ya después le ofrecieron el puesto de doctor en el hospital y ya no tenía mucho tiempo de ir a Ottery. Ginny y él quedaron como grandes amigos. Cormac es un gran tipo, siempre me agradó mucho que fuera novio de mi hermana, lástima que todo terminó debido a los intereses que él tenía profesionalmente. Creo que si eres un profesional y quieres triunfar, tienes que salirte de Ottery – le dijo Ron con nostalgia – lastima por Ginny, ella hubiera sido una excelente doctora como Cormac. Todos quisimos apoyarla en pagar su título, pero ella no quiso que nos endeudáramos. Teniamos el gasto de los medicamentos de papá y si Potter´s Wines cerraba, nos íbamos a quedar sin dinero y con muchas deudas.

Ginny y el doctor juntos hace un par de años ¿Qué estaba sintiendo? ¿Coraje, rabia…celos? Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo Ginny en esos momentos.

Y su mal humor fue en aumento al no saber nada de Ginny por tres días ¡tres días! Bill solo le decía que su padre ya estaba mucho mejor y veía a Ron por los viñedos muy contento, entonces ¿Por qué demonios Ginny no regresaba?

Quiso ir a buscarla con el pretexto de visitar al Sr. Weasley, pero Bill y Ron le decían que no era necesario, que su padre estaba perfectamente y que de un momento a otro lo iban a dar de alta.

Había recibido los archivos que le había enviado Remus sobre Potter´s Wine de Ottery, pero ni les había puesto atención. Prefería pasarse por la fábrica de vinos y por los viñedos.

Sirius le había hablado por teléfono diciéndole que le parecía exquisito el vino que le había enviado, hecho por el Sr. Weasley y Ron, y que lo iba a enviar a los catadores de vinos de la empresa para que así le dieran el visto bueno y lanzarlo al mercado.

Por la tarde se fue a su casa, la gran hacienda, no sabía que hacer ahí. Andrómeda había regresado a ayudarle en la casa, como lo hacía cuando estaba su padre y abuelo, pero ahora contaba con ayuda al estar la hacienda muy abandonada. Harry veía desde el segundo piso como jardineros sembraban nuevas flores en las jardineras y macetas alrededor de la fuente. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a estar ahí, pero al menos la casa no se iba a sentir tan abandonada.

Estaba a punto de sentarse a cenar lo que Andrómeda le había dejado cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba el portón.

Ginny estaba con una sonrisa radiante al verlo en cambio él, se quedó viéndola fijamente, y vinieron a su mente toda la cantidad de imágenes que se había creado durante esos días que no supo nada de ella.

-Hola – lo saludó Ginny.

-Hola – le contestó muy serio. Ginny de inmediato borró su sonrisa al verlo así.

-¿Estas bien?

-Yo sí, y tu ¿Cómo estás?

-Ya mejor, papá está ya en casa.

-Según sé por Bill y Ron, que tu padre estuvo fuera de peligro hace días.

-Sí, pero decidimos hacerle una serie de estudios que llevaban tiempo.

-¿Decidimos? – Harry levantó una ceja.

Ginny lo entendió al momento.

-Cormac ¿Estás enojado porque Cormac me ayudó?

-Estoy enojado porque te quedaste en su casa y que no supe de ti en tres días.

-Lo siento. No tuve tiempo…

-¿No tuviste tiempo de tomar un maldito teléfono y llamarme?

-No. Estábamos en la ciudad y Cormac se ofreció a hacerle los estudios que mi padre siempre había necesitado y que por falta de dinero no habíamos podido hacerlos.

-Entonces Cormac es el gran héroe.

-Llámalo como quieras, pero gracias a esos estudios ya sabemos que tratamiento debemos tomar.

-¿Debemos? Después de solo haber visto a tu ex novio, ya son solo una persona y más porque se quedaron en su casa ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no te quedaste con la mamá de Teddy?

-Cormac vive a la vuelta del hospital, en cambio Tonks tiene que tomar dos camiones para poder llegar.

-Que conveniente.

-Creo que no fue buena idea venir.

-Creo que hubiera sido una excelente idea haberme llamado.

-Cuando tú te fuiste a Londres por días no me llamaste.

-Porque no tenía tu número a la mano. En cambio tú, si tenías mi teléfono.

-Te estas portando como un niño.

-Ahora resulta…

-¡Mi padre estaba enfermo! ¿Sabes lo asustada que estaba?

-¡NO! Pero seguro que Cormac McLaggen si lo supo ¿verdad?

Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada y se dio la media vuelta caminando rápidamente.

-¿A dónde vas?

-¡No quiero verte!

-¡Bien!

-¡BIEN!

Ginny se ponía al corriente con Neville de lo que había pasado en la clínica los días que no había estado. Como siempre, no había gran novedad, solo fiebre, raspones, gripas y dolores estomacales. Esos días que estuvo en el hospital habían sido como una carga de pila para ella. Todas las nuevas tecnologías que utilizaban ahora, los avances en la medicina, el ir y venir de los pacientes, eso era lo que ella había soñado siempre. Cormac la ayudó y le explicó todo lo nuevo que había llegado al hospital. Por las noches se dormían hasta tarde leyendo libros de medicina y platicando e investigando en internet de nuevas enfermedades que a Cormac se le presentaban en el hospital.

-Te noto distraída ¿estás bien?

-Sí – le dijo Ginny acomodando un medicamento en la vitrina.

-¿Acaso el apellido Potter te tiene así? – preguntó Neville.

-No ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque así como estas tú, anda él.

Ginny volteó a verlo.

-No habla con nadie, solo saluda "buenos días, buenas tardes" y se encierra en su oficina. Más tarde solo se la pasa caminando como sonámbulo por la fábrica y los viñedos. Bueno, eso me lo dijo Luna.

-Nos peleamos.

Neville se cruzó de brazos viéndola con las dos cejas levantadas.

-No es lo que estás pensando. Se enojó porque no le llamé mientras estuve en la ciudad y pues porque me quedé en casa de Cormac.

Neville abrió mucho los ojos y la boca.

-¿El señor Potter estaba celoso?

-Al parecer.

Neville soltó una carcajada.

-No le veo la gracia.

-Yo sí ¿Quién lo diría? El dueño de Potter´s Wines esta celoso porque la doctora de Ottery estuvo con su ex novio.

-No estuve con mi ex novio.

-¿Ah no? ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú en su lugar?

-Ni siquiera sé cuántas ex novias ha tenido Harry.

-Seguro muchas.

-Sí, seguro – lo dijo con fastidio.

-¿Te hubieras puesto celosa si te enteraras que se quedó en casa de una ex novia y ni siquiera te llamó?

Ginny se quedó pensando un momento imaginándose tal cosa.

-Por Dios, Neville, lo que está pasando entre Harry y yo es pasajero. Tú mismo me lo advertiste que no me clavara mucho con él. No sé porque se pone así, ni que fuéramos novios formales y ni mucho menos que nos fuéramos a casar.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Lo vas a buscar?

-Claro que no. Él fue quien se enojó, yo no hice nada malo. Tengo mi consciencia tranquila.

Había pasado una semana en que ni Harry, ni Ginny se habían hablado. El Sr. Weasley se encontraba mucho mejor. Estaba tomando su medicamento y con absoluto reposo. Percy se había hecho cargo de pedir un préstamo para pagar algo de la hipoteca de la casa, al menos su padre estaba un poco tranquilo a ese respecto.

La empresa estaba funcionando bien ahora que Harry estaba al frente. Se hacía cargo de los pedidos y de surtir todo lo necesario. Luna había remodelado un poco las oficinas y estaba feliz de que la recepción ya tenía un sillón, floreros y mesas, y no solamente sillas.

Una tarde tranquila, Harry se sentó en su escritorio y tomó los archivos que le había enviado Remus. No había tenido cabeza para eso. En su mente solo estaba Ginny, pero aun sentía ese monstruo en el estómago al recordar que estuvo con su exnovio ignorándolo a él por completo.

-Ginny, cálmate – decía Luna en el teléfono – no te entiendo.

Harry dejó el archivo y se puso atento a lo que decía Luna.

-¿Neville? Neville no está. ¡Cálmate!

-¿Qué pasa, Luna? – le preguntó Harry.

-Es Ginny, pero no le entiendo, está llorando.

Harry le quito el teléfono.

-¿Ginny?

-Necesito un auto, rápido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Andrómeda.

Harry soltó el teléfono.

-Las llaves del auto, Luna, rápido.

A pesar de que la fábrica no estaba muy lejos de la clínica de Ginny, Harry sintió que tardaba horas en llegar a pesar de haber manejado como un loco. Entró corriendo y lo que vio hizo que la sangre se le fuera a los pies. Ginny intentaba reanimar a Andrómeda con primero auxilios dejando que las lágrimas salieran a mares. Se acercó y vio que ya no había nada que hacer, pero aun así Ginny continuaba.

-Ginny – le dijo despacio.

-¿Trajiste el auto? Hay que llevarla a la ciudad.

-Ginny – le tomó la mano.

-No.

-Ya no hay nada que hacer.

-¡NO!

Ginny volteó a ver a Harry enojada, pero en cuando vio sus ojos se soltó a llorar abiertamente. Harry la abrazó consolándola.

-¿Qué le voy a decir a Teddy? – Le dijo llorando en el pecho de Harry - ¿A Tonks?

-No depende de ti, Ginny.

-Claro que si – se separó de él – yo pude haberla salvado, pero no tengo nada en esta maldita clínica más que vendas, pastillas y jarabes – le dijo enojada – sabía lo que tenía que hacer ante una embolia y no pude hacer nada. No pude salvarla.

Harry de nuevo la abrazo mientras Ginny lloraba con rabia y tristeza. Neville llegó viendo a Andrómeda acostada en la camilla. Entendió al instante lo que había pasado. Sin decir nada, puso una sábana blanca tapando completamente el cuerpo de Andrómeda.

Todo el pueblo se había reunido en la hacienda Potter para el funeral de Andrómeda. Harry fue el que se hizo cargo de todos los gastos por todos los años que Andrómeda les había dedicado a su abuelo y a su padre, pero sobre todo, por Teddy. Ese niño alegre que todos conocían ahora está sentado con la mirada triste. Todos los Weasley apoyaban a Tonks, en especial Ginny, así que Harry prefirió darles el espacio que necesitaban. Para todos él era el jefe, el dueño de Potter´s Wines y no parte de ese pueblo.

Cuando terminó el entierro, todos caminaron hacia sus respectivas casas. Harry se quedó un momento bajo un árbol mientras todos se retiraban. Ginny lo vio y caminó hacia él.

-Gracias por todo.

-No tienes por qué agradecerlo. A pesar de que no conocí mucho Andrómeda, el poco tiempo que estuvo conmigo me di cuenta que era una gran mujer. ¿Cómo estás? – Ginny dio un gran respiro - ¿Aun sigues pensando que es tu culpa?

-No. Estuve platicando mucho con Tonks. Ella es la secretaria del director del hospital de la ciudad.

-Sí, lo supe cuando estuve ahí. Cuando se puso mal tu papá.

-Ella siempre me ha apoyado con la clínica – empezaron juntos a caminar para salir del cementerio – y ha peleado muchas veces con su jefe para que me envíen más instrumentos y material médico. Sabemos que no es cuestión de él, sino del sector salud que no pone mucho interés en los pequeños pueblos. Todo hubiera sido muy diferente si aquí tuviéramos un hospital.

Vieron que varias personas se despedían de Tonks y Teddy en la salida del cementerio.

-¿Qué va a pasar con Teddy? – preguntó Harry.

-Tonks dijo que se lo iba a llevar a la ciudad. No puede dejar de trabajar, ahora menos que nunca. Pobre Teddy, él ama estar aquí. Nunca le gustó vivir en la ciudad, fue por eso que Andrómeda se quedó con él.

-¿Teddy vivió en la ciudad con Tonks?

-Sí. Cuando recién se fue Tonks, se lo llevó, pero no aguantó mucho. Lo suyo es correr por los viñedos como cualquier niño de Ottery.

-¿Hace cuánto fue eso?

-Hace un año aproximadamente – Harry se extrañó – Tonks fue la secretaria de papá por muchos años, trabajó en tu empresa.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Pero cuando empezaron los problemas, papá no podía pagarle a tiempo, así que no tuvo otra opción que irse a la ciudad. Tenía que mantener a Teddy y a su madre. Luna era la recepcionista, así que ella ahora hace el trabajo que hacia Tonks y el suyo.

Harry siguió caminando a un lado de Ginny pensando.

-Tal vez no es necesario que Tonks regrese a la ciudad. Puedo regresarle el puesto. Puede ser mi secretaria.

-Harry, tú te vas a ir de Ottery.

-Bueno, puede ser la secretaria de Bill.

-¿Entonces es un hecho que Potter´s Wines no va a cerrar? – le preguntó Ginny formando una sonrisa.

-Claro que no. Al contrario, le he enviado el vino que hizo tu papá y Ron a Sirius, y le ha encantado. En estos momentos ha de estar con los catadores de Londres para ser aprobado y así lanzarlo al mercado ¿te das cuenta? Ese vino solo se hace en Ottery. Si tiene éxito, necesitaremos mucho pedidos.

Ginny sonrió abiertamente y Harry se perdió en su sonrisa.

-Te extraño – le dijo Harry.

-Yo también, pero eres un celoso infantil – Harry hizo la cabeza hacia atrás – sin remedio, terco y berrinchudo ¿estás de acuerdo?

-No ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar?

-Te fuiste a Londres por días ¿acaso de cuestioné con quien estuviste?

-No.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos.

-De acuerdo soy un celoso.

-Infantil, sin remedio… - continuó Ginny.

-Terco y berrinchudo – asintió Harry.

-Gracias.

-Eso significa que me puse así porque me importas – se acercó a ella – Ginny, realmente me importas mucho.

Ya todos se habían ido, solamente estaban ellos dos en la salida del cementerio.

-Tú también me importas mucho.

Harry tomó la cabeza de Ginny con sus dos manos y junto su frente con la de ella.

-No sabes cuánto te he extrañado.

-Y yo a ti.

Ginny veía por el segundo piso lo hermoso que había quedado el jardín alrededor de la fuente en la hacienda de Harry. Vestía solamente la camisa blanca que Harry había usado en el entierro de Andrómeda. Harry se despertó al no sentir a Ginny a su lado. Se puso sus boxers y se levantó abrazándola por la espalda.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En mi padre – Harry le dio un beso en el hombro - ¿Qué va a pasar cuando no alcance a llevarlo al hospital de la ciudad?

-Dices que ya está con tu tratamiento nuevo ¿no?

-Sí, pero eso no garantiza nada.

-Puedo comprarte un auto para que lo tengas a la mano para un caso de emergencia.

Ginny volteó a verlo recargándose en el marco de la puerta hacia el balcón. Harry le acarició la cintura y su cadera.

-Déjame ayudarte con tu clínica. Tal vez puedas usarlo para otras cosas, no sé, ir por material que necesites o medicamento y así no esperar a que te llegue o que alguien tenga vuelta a la ciudad.

-Tonks me ayudaba en eso.

-Tonks ya no va a ir a la ciudad – le dio un beso en la oreja – le voy a ofrecer que regrese a la empresa pagándole lo mismo que gana en el hospital.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Claro. Bill se va a hacer cargo de la gerencia de la empresa pero también lo necesito arreglando maquinas tal como lo hace ahora. Tonks le será de mucho ayuda con el papeleo.

-¿Y Luna?

-Luna es la recepcionista y diseñadora de interiores – sonrieron los dos.

-No lo sé, Harry.

-Es solo un auto, Ginny. Es más, es una donación de Potter´s Wines para la clínica de Ottery St. Catchpole.

-Solo que hay un problema.

-¿Cuál?

-No sé manejar.

-¿No sabes manejar? – Harry dio un paso hacia atrás.

-No, nunca he tenido un auto. Siempre he andado en bicicleta. En la universidad tenía que moverme en camión.

-Tus hermanos saben manejar.

-Pero nunca quisieron compartir la camioneta que tienen conmigo.

-De acuerdo, yo te enseño a cambio de algo – se acercó a ella levantándole la camisa y acariciándole las caderas.

Al menos algo bueno le estaba pasando a Tonks. Después de la muerte de su madre sentía que su mundo se venía abajo lentamente. Cuando Harry le ofreció volver a Ottery y con el mismo sueldo que en el hospital vio la luz al final del túnel. Regresó a su antiguo trabajo, el cual había disfrutado mucho durante varios años. Conocía a la perfección todo lo relacionado a los viñedos y la fábrica de vinos. El Sr. Weasley la había entrenado muy bien.

Harry sentía que todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Su relación con Ginny estaba estupendamente bien. Aun nadie sabía nada, excepto Neville y Luna. Ni siquiera Ginny se lo había dicho a Hermione porque se quería evitar un sermón como "no te involucres mucho, vas a salir lastimada, sabes que Harry se va a ir, Ottery no es un lugar para él, etc."

El domingo, como día libre de Ginny, se la pasaba en la hacienda con Harry. Ella le ayudaba a tener mas presentable la casa, cocinaban juntos, salían a caminar, y Ginny tenia sus clases de manejo con el nuevo auto.

-¡GINNY!

-¡No me grites!

-Ya te explique millones de veces que el embrague…

-Ya te entendí.

-Pues no parece.

-Deja de estarme gritando y repitiendo a cada segundo…

-¡Porque no lo estas haciendo bien!

-¡DEJA DE GRITARME!

Por la noche, se acostaban abrazados en el sillón para ver una película y dormían juntos.

Remus Lupin llegó al aeropuerto de Devon, rentando un auto para ir directamente hacia Potter´s Wines de Ottery. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver de nuevo ese lugar. Tenía muchos años que no viajaba ahí. Recordaba cuando visitaba a James y las tantas anécdotas que vivió con sus mejores amigos.

-Buenos días – sonrió Luna en cuanto entro Remus.

-Buenos días, vengo a buscar al Sr. Potter.

-¿Tiene usted cita?

-No, pero solo dígale que Remus Lupin vino a verlo.

-Claro – Luna tomó el teléfono - ¿Tonks? El señor Remus Lupin viene a buscar al Sr. Potter. No, no tiene cita.

Luna colgó el teléfono dándole una gran sonrisa a Remus.

-Enseguida lo atienden. Si gusta tomar asiento.

-Gracias.

Remus también le sonrió a Luna pero en cuanto vio a Tonks aparecer por la puerta se le quedó viendo.

-¿Señor Remus Lupin?

-Sí.

-Puede acompañarme, el Sr. Potter lo espera.

-Gracias.

-Bienvenido – le dijo Luna.

Pero Remus solo tenía ojos para Tonks, quien se limitó a llevarlo a la oficina de Harry.

-Aquí es – le indicó Tonks.

-Gracias.

Ambos se sonrieron.

-¡Remus! – se levantó Harry de su silla dándole un gran abrazo a su casi tío - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que venias?

Tonks cerró la puerta de la oficina de Harry para dejarlos solos.

-Tuve un viaje a Inglaterra, así que aproveche para venir a verte y saber qué piensas hacer y sobre todo saber cómo te sientes.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Ya leíste los archivos que te envié?

-No, aun no ¿Te contó Sirius que al parecer vamos a lanzar un nuevo producto? He estado trabajando en eso.

-Que bien. No, no me ha dicho nada. Entonces ¿es así como quieres recuperar Ottery después de lo que hiciste?

-No te entiendo.

-Harry, ya leí todo el expediente de Ottery. Jamás hubo problemas aquí, jamás hubo fraude o mal manejo de recursos. Lo que pasó es que desde que tú te hiciste cargo de los viñedos de Inglaterra dejaste a la deriva esta fábrica. Jamás enviaste nada. Cancelaste todo para Ottery. Lo olvidaste por completo.

-¿Qué dices?

-Ottery se mantuvo gracias al Sr. Weasley y a sus trabajadores. Lo poco que sacaban bastaba para mantenerse a flote.

-No, no puede ser.

-Todo está en los archivos. Así como despediste gente de otras empresas les quitaste servicios médicos y dentales, así abandonaste Ottery. Solo para ahorrar dinero. Por eso, en tu primer año como administrador de las empresas en Inglaterra tuviste excelentes números. Arrastraste a mucha gente para lograr ser el ganador de más dinero.

No lo podía creer. Tomó de un cajón el archivo que le había enviado Remus, el cual no había leído. Le temblaba la mano, quería corroborar lo que le acababa de decir Remus pero simplemente no podía abrirlo. Recordó ese año en su oficina de Londres, disfrutando de mujeres y firmando cheques para hacer fiestas. Según él, estaba administrando muy bien, invertía más en las fábricas con más ganancias y las que tenían pocos números cancelaba los recursos y dinero que tenían que enviar. Nunca se fijó cuáles eran, y la verdad, ni le daba importancia. Él solo veía la forma de ganar más dinero, era por eso que solo se enfocaba en las mejores.

-¿Estas bien, Harry?

-No.

Claro que no lo estaba. Por su culpa el Sr. Weasley había enfermado y había hipotecado su casa, Tonks dejó a su hijo y a su madre para ir a buscar trabajo, y Ginny… Ginny había dejado su sueño de ser doctora al no poder su padre pagarle su título.


End file.
